Anime One Shots
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: The re-written/managed version of the one shots. reader x various, male!reader x various, AUs, etc. Includes almost all of the anime I listed on my profile (it's too bad I can't just put it under the anime category, or add more fandoms). Enjoy ! ((POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING))
1. KnB: Akashi S x Male Reader

**hahaha oops its 8 pages long **

Dancing

"It's not use... I can't learn how to dance the waltz before the musical. This is ridiculous." [m/name] sighed, falling in a chair and slumping back, his head falling over the back of the chair. "No one wanted to be my partner either... is that even allowed? Sensei said we needed someone to practice with..." Running a hand through his hair, [m/name] listened to the music he had put on to help get into the rhythm.

Rising from his chair, the [h/c] high schooler paused the music and yawned behind his hand. "It's so late... I guess I'll wrap up and go home." Packing his things, he threw his bag over his shoulder to leave the school, shutting the door to the music room behind him. Walking down the hall, he passed by empty classrooms and made his way through quiet, still hallways. "This place sure is creepy after everyone goes home." He sighs to himself. A room at the end of the hall catches his eye; the light is on.

He peeks through the door window, and is shocked to see the student council president, Akashi Seijuro. _'He's still here? Well... I guess it would make sense since he probably has a lot of work to do... wait, are first years even allowed to be here this late on Fridays? Oh wait, I'm a first year...'_ His train of thought is broken when Akashi's sharp eyes dart to the door, and he jumps back, a gasp leaving his mouth. '_Whoa! Creepy, it's like he knows I'm here!'_ Taking this moment to leave, he jogs down the hall, intending to leave.

"You." [m/name] freezes mid-step upon hearing the red-head's voice, clear as day from behind him. He hadn't even heard the door open! "What are you doing here? Student's aren't allowed to be here after the school closes." Oh god, what does he do? [m/name] has heard the rumors about Akashi being a ruthless, terrifying first year, but on the other hand, he thinks he'll be okay... maybe.

"Er, oh, you see, I was practicing for the school musical, and I was just going home..."

"Then what were you doing snooping around?" Akashi stares him down like a hawk, and [m/name] swallows.

"I-I was just curious as to why the light was on. I didn't mean to disturb you." he said, hoping it'll get him out of any immediate trouble. "I was just going to leave, please don't mind me."

"Don't order me." Akashi narrows his eyes, and the other male shudders.

"S-sorry! I wasn't trying to—really, I—" He babbles, and begins to back away when the red-head walks towards him with a brisk, meaningful pace. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, so, uh..." His back hits a wall, and with a sudden twisting sensation of fear in his stomach, [m/name] realizes he's shorter than the demonic student council president by at least five inches.

"You're in the musical?" Akashi asks, his voice is rather soft, but [m/name] knows better than to antagonize him.

"Y-yes, I'm one of the supporting characters. We're learning the waltz." He says, suddenly glimpsing something sticking out of Akashi's pocket. '_Oh my god, is that a pair of scissors? Oh god, oh god—'_

"The musical is a week away and you still don't know how to waltz? Are you that clumsy?" Akashi barely raises an eyebrow, and [m/name] flushes slightly.

"Well, I-I don't have a partner to practice with, so I've been trying to learn the steps by myself, but uh... it doesn't work that well..." He tries to avoid Akashi's piercing gaze, but he can still feel the pressure of his sharp eyes on him.

"You were supposed to pick partners at the beginning." Akashi says.

"N-no one wanted to be my partner..." he mumbles, wanting to get swallowed up by the wall, "that's why I've been practicing by myself."

Akashi scrutinizes him for a moment, as if determining if he should sink his fangs into him or spare him (the other male hopes for the latter) before something like satisfaction flicks through his eyes, going unnoticed by the male he has currently pinned down against the wall. "Very well then. I will teach you."

"Buh?" [m/name] looks up at Akashi with astonishment written all over his face, "But—"

"Are you defying me?" [m/name] feels a sinister chill run down his spine. "My orders are absolute."

"Y-yes..."

Akashi hums slightly and steps back, finally giving [m/name] room to breathe. "We will meet every day after school the rest of the week. If I feel you are not meeting the standards I will double the time we practice. Understood?"

"Y-yes!" [m/name] has to suppress the urge to salute. Seemingly satisfied, the terrifying first year begins to walk back to the student council room. Watching him go with relief, [m/name] feels as if he should document this wondrous moment where he didn't get stabbed in the gut by Akashi Seijuro.

"And another thing," Akashi's voice snaps him back to attention, "I won't go easy on you, [m/name]." Nodding numbly, the [h/c] male watches as Akashi disappears through the door to the student council room. Singing to the floor, he sighs in relief, letting out the tension in his body.

"I might have just signed my death wish." He mumbles. "Wait..." a thought dawns on him, "how does he know my name?"

...

Keeping to his word, Akashi strictly teaches [m/name] after school for two hours each day of that following week, starting Sunday. The musical is during the next weekend, so they're cramming for time, but somehow, despite the humiliation of having to practice with the torso of a prop dummy, [m/name] begins to better understand the waltz. Also true to his word, Akashi's lessons are tough, and sometimes [m/name] wishes he had never stumbled across him that evening, but deep down he's extremely appreciative of the lessons.

That Tuesday, however, he realizes he might have not been taking these lessons as seriously as he thought. The night before, he had stayed up late studying, and was dead tired that entire morning. After fumbling several time and nearly tripping over his own feet twice, Akashi stops him, and [m/name] prepares himself for getting hit, stabbed, or any harsh words Akashi has to send his way. He receives none, instead a short command to sit down and gather his thoughts.

Akashi leaves him, and [m/name] wonders if his lack in dancing skills has finally driven him crazy. When he returns, however, he spots a drink in his hand. It's tossed to him, and he fumbles with it a bit before holding it tight. "Drink this, and we'll start again." Akashi sits next to him, crossing his arms, and [m/name] nods.

"Thank you." It's green tea, and he can feel it calming his nerves. It doesn't make him feel any more awake, but at least he can continue the lessons without being as jittery. As his sips his drink, [m/name] can't help but glance at Akashi out of the corner of his eyes from time to time. His eyes are closed, but [m/name] knows better than to think he's sleeping. He can't help but think Akashi looks so peaceful, not like the rumors describe him; ruthless and terrifying.

"It's rude to stare." Almost choking on his tea, [m/name] fully turns to face Akashi, finding his piercing heterochromatic eyes staring right at him.

"I-I wasn't staring," he denies, turning away to finish his drink. "I'm going to throw this away." He gets up to toss the can in the recycling bin, before going back to where Akashi was sitting. The torso is leaning against his chair, and [m/name] reaches down to pick it up so he can start practicing again, but Akashi's voice stops him.

"No. We are doing to try something different." He's confused for a minute, "I will be your partner."

And he's panicking the next.

"E-eh? Is that going to be okay? We're both guys!" [m/name] blurts out, _'And I don't think you want to play the role of the girl.'_

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Akashi's eyes flash in warning, and the other male deflates slightly.

"N-no, I'm just wondering if we'll be able to practice properly."

"Of course. Don't be worried over trivial matters." Akashi says it like it's no big deal, but [m/name] is inwardly panicking, and he's still leaning over, hands stretched out towards the mannequin. "Come." The next thing he knows, Akashi's hand is wrapped around his, and his unoccupied arm is hanging limply over the red-head's other arm. Akashi's eyes are enchanting, and they're only inches from his own, as his arm is wrapped firmly around his waist.

"E-eh?" [m/name] gapes. "A-Akashi-san, wai—"

"Now let's begin." Akashi says, already moving his feet. "Just follow my footsteps."

"B-but Akashi-san—" he has no room to protest, only flinch slightly as Akashi's grip on him tightens, and he presses himself closer to [m/name]'s horribly confused form.

It's easier said than done, and [m/name] mentally cries with relief as he narrowly avoids stepping on Akashi's feet twice. After several minutes of trying to accept what was happening, [m/name] finally relaxes a bit and tries to focus on Akashi's movements, rather than his firm stare. "Raise your head, your chin should be parallel to the floor. And don't look away from your partner." Akashi commands him as the two pause, using his hand to tilt the other male's chin up. The [h/c] male finds his face heating up, to his horror, and he can only stutter out a small 'r-right' before they start again.

He's glad they're practicing when everyone is gone; he wouldn't want to be watched by his peers as he danced with_the_ Akashi Seijuro. He's staring into Akashi's eyes, and his feet are moving on their own, he's not stumbling or worried about messing up, he's only aware of the body pressed against his, and the unwavering face that is Akashi.

...

It's Thursday when everything is thrown into chaos. The morning was perfectly fine, [m/name], feeling more confident as the days passed, was in a relatively good mood. His classes went by fine, and nothing seemed to stand out to him as odd. The end of the day was when things went downhill. He had arrived early to his lesson with Akashi, and had already gotten out the musical equipment and moved the chairs to create floor space, when the door opened. "Hm? It seems he's not here..." Turning at the voice, [m/name] feels himself pale slightly at the sight of the ridiculously tall, pale student walking in.

_'__Is he really a student? He's so tall!'_ The giant locked gazes with him, and he smiled slightly.

"Hello. I was looking for Sei-chan. I hear he drops by here now and then, so I was wondering if he was currently here.

"E-eh? Akashi-kun? Ah, he's not here at the moment. He might be in the student council room, though." [m/name] says.

"Ah, I see. So _you're_ the young man Sei-chan is teaching to dance." [m/name] stiffens slightly at that. How many people did Akashi tell? Obviously, he has to be close to this person to tell them, but he can't figure out what's bothering him the most: if he wants to keep his lessons with Akashi a secret or if he's envious of his relationship with this person. Noticing [m/name]'s tension, the male chuckles. "Don't worry, Sei-chan only told me. I might have pried too much." Watching the giant warily, he follows his movements around the room, looking at the posters hung upon the wall. "Hm... well, since Sei-chan might be late, want to try practicing with me? I know a thing or two about waltzing."

"Er..." unsure of how to react, [m/name] settles for something that won't hurt the other's feelings. "That's very nice of you, but I'm sure he won't be long, so..."

"Ah, you're still tense. Don't worry Chibi-chan. I won't bite." He leans down and ruffles his hair. "Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Mibuchi Reo. Nice to meet you." He smiles, and [m/name] can't help but think he must be good with the ladies.

"I-I'm [last] [m/name]. It's nice to meet you, Mibuchi-san."

"So? What do you say about practicing with me a bit? It would be good warm up before Sei-chan got here." [m/name] thought about it. He was right, not only would it be good for warming up, but it was vital he got as much practice as was possible before the musical.

"I... I guess... it's okay."

Mibuchi smiles charmingly, and begins to lead a still hesitant [m/name] in a dance. He is actually very talented at dancing, and the shorter male can feel his feet following the dance with little trouble. In fact, he's so into it that he doesn't notice anything until the door to the music room slams shut, and he and Mibuchi stop dancing rather abruptly. It's seconds before he feels the malicious aura curling around Akashi, and he freezes. "Ah, Sei-chan. You've finally arrived." Mibuchi greets, and suddenly [m/name] is very aware of his arm around his waist and their hands joined steadily together. Panicking, he almost tries to pull away, but Mibuchi holds him closer. "You're just in time, we've almost finished this dance. What do you say, [m/name]-chan? Shall we ask for Sei-chan's critiques?"

"U-um..."

"Reo." Akashi's voice leaks venom, and the black-haired male lifts his hands away from [m/name]'s body, raising them as if to surrender.

"Yes, yes. I just came to tell you that sensei wanted to see you when you were done here. I'll be leaving now. Bye Sei-chan, [m/name]-chan." Mibuchi smiles at the other male, causing him to freeze. Wait, he was just going to leave him with this murderous-looking Akashi? Hold on, why was he so angry, anyways? The sound of the door closing gently snaps him out of his thinking, and the room seems to drop several degrees.

"What was that?" Akashi asks steadily, and [m/name] suppresses the urge to flinch and back away at the anger laced between his words.

"M-Mibuchi-san was helping me rehearse—uh, to warm up, before you got here." He explains quickly. "I thought it would be good practice, and I didn't trip over my feet, so—" The sound of crashing chairs causes him to visibly flinch, and the sudden pain in his back and warmth on his front is suddenly overwhelming; Akashi had crossed the room and pinned him against the table, caging him between his arms and knocking the chairs out of the way. "A-Akashi-kun?" He asks in a voice smaller than he wanted. The other male's eyes are burning him, rendering him helpless and scared for his life.

"Bragging about your experiences with other men, I see." Akashi's voice is condescending and cruel. "I don't remembering allowing you to practice with others, [m/name]."

"I-I don't understand." [m/name] looks up at Akashi, [e/c] eyes wide with confusion and fear. "Mibuchi-san seemed eager to help, so I—" His breath caught when Akashi's fingers threaded through his hair.

"_You're mine."_ The red-head hissed before leaning forward.

_Oh. Oh my._ [m/name]'s eyes went wider at the force of the kiss, bruising and possessive. He reached up to push Akashi away to gather his thoughts, to _breathe_, but his wrists were caught in a vice grip that had him trembling, and the fingers in his hair tightened, pulling his head back so Akashi could devour his lips and steal his breath and thoughts. The [h/c] male whimpered into Akashi's mouth when the hand let go of his hair to rake down his back, causing him to arch slightly.

His wrists were bruising, his body was hot, and his mind was so blank he had no choice but to blindly focus only on Akashi, his touches, his mouth, and—oh god was that his tongue? "Mm...!" [m/name] jerked against the taller male, tears beading at the corner of his eyes at the sensation of a strong, wet muscle plunging into his mouth and tasting him. Akashi had let go of his wrists ages ago, it seemed; he had been too focused on the kiss to even _think_ about pushing him away, but it was renewed with vigor when Akashi slipped his hand beneath his school shirt. "Akashi-ku—" He gasped as the brutal kiss was finally broken, and instead he could feel sharp teeth and hot pressure against his throat.

His hips were pressed against the table so hard they hurt, and he could feel Akashi pressing against him, could feel his fingers tickling his skin and touching him in ways no one had ever touched him. A small whimper left his mouth as Akashi bit his throat hard, and his hands tugged weakly at his shirt. "A-ahh... Akashi-ku—Stop—" he panted, his skin tingling. "Uwah...! Not there—" Akashi silenced him with another hard kiss, swallowing his cries.

Akashi was mumbling something so vehemently against his neck, something like 'mine' over and over again, it sent shivers down [m/name]'s body, and he struggled to gather just an ounce of his strength to push him away...

And he finally did, shoving Akashi with a force that he was sure to regret later. "Stop!" He cried, panting as he hugged his arms close to his chest, his lips and throat tingling. "Akashi-kun, what's gotten into you?"

"You're mine. Reo might think he can just steal you from under my nose, but you're _mine_." Akashi's eyes were wide and possessive and looked dangerously hungry. He didn't try to move closer, though, and there was a tense silence as the two males eyed each other.

"I... I think we should stop these lessons." [m/name] muttered after a few more moments of heavy silence. "I appreciate the help so far, Akashi-kun. I think I'll be able to practice on my own now. Please e-excuse me," he cursed his voice for cracking, but Akashi didn't try to stop him as he gathered his bag and jacket and left without another word, slamming the music room door behind him.

...

Akashi didn't show up to the music room that following evening, and [m/name] was on his way home Friday after school with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The musical was the next night, but he seriously considered calling to tell he was sick. He decided against it; it would have made the past week seem like a waste of time, and the last thing he wanted after his last encounter with Akashi was for him to think the lessons did nothing to help him.

Still... the bruises on his neck hadn't completely faded, and he had no choice but to put Band-Aids over them. The night of the play, he arrived a few minutes early, not everyone had arrived, and there was still some time before people would be rushing to finish make up and microphones and lights.

"Alright! Everyone gather around while I explain what's going to happen!" the teacher called everyone together once the entire crew had assembled. "Right, we're going to start with the waltzing before the music fades and the scene changes..." [m/name] spaced out, his mind was so jumbled and he was unable to organize his thoughts. "Oi, [last], are you paying attention?"

"Eh? A-ah, sorry, sensei..." he apologized weakly.

"Well... just go along with the flow. You'll be fine." [m/name] couldn't help but think there was an underlying emotion of pity in his teacher's face. It was gone in a second though. "Right! The curtains will be lifting in ten minutes! Everyone get into play and do your best!"

"Right!" Came the cheering of everyone in the group. [m/name] wasn't able to feel as elated.

He stood behind the curtains, unable to stop himself from spacing out. It was just as the curtain was raising did he realize he didn't have a partner. Panicking again, he turned to the teacher. "Sensei—" It was too late, the curtain was slowly but surely lifting, and he had no choice but to pretend he was also dancing with someone. The students danced close together, enchanting the audience with their flowing movements. For [m/name], it was awkward to be dancing without a partner, and he hoped someone would end up being with him when they switched in at the climax of the music.

Once again, he was left without someone, and he couldn't help but feel upset that maybe the lessons were a waste after all—

He froze, suddenly very, _very_ aware that the other pairs had parted, leaving him in the center of attention, a spotlight on him and all, as people stared at him without a partner, dancing on stage alone. He expected a round of laughter and pointing, but instead another song started, this one had a slow and sweet melody, and he was left shell-shocked and frozen on stage. Something like fear gripped him, and he began to feel himself hyperventilate when...

Another spotlight appeared, this one at the back of the audience, and his eyes followed the turning of heads all the way back, where he spotted...

Akashi Seijuro, dressed in a white suit, standing at the top of the auditorium, staring directly at him. His heart leapt into his throat, and an abundance of emotions clouded his mind and his vision—wait, he wasn't crying, no way! [m/name] watched as Akashi slowly began to descend the stairs, making his way towards the stage, never breaking eye contact. "Akashi... kun..." [m/name] breathed as the red-head walked on stage, walking with a strong pace directly towards him.

If he wasn't astonished enough already, he was even more shocked—he was surprised he hadn't fainted, in all honesty—when Akashi gently bent forward in a small bow, eyes watching for his reaction.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, voice loud and clear and echoing through the audience. As if he were put under a spell, [m/name] nodded, taking his outstretched hand. The people around them were dancing in a circle, bringing attention to them at the center. [m/name] was completely blown away by this, and even though his steps were perfectly combining with Akashi's, he still couldn't forget what happened a couple days earlier. The dancing seemed to go on forever, and throughout the whole thing he could feel Akashi's arm around his waist and his fingers holding his hand so gently, unlike a few days before.

The music was coming to and end, and before the lights went out and the dancing ended, Akashi leaned forward to press his lips gently against [m/name]'s.

The lights went out, and the audience screamed.

...

_'__This... is awkward...'_ [m/name] cried mentally in his mind as he sat next to Akashi backstage in a secluded room._'Someone save me...!'_ No one was going to come check on them for a while, least they feel Akashi's wrath.

"You danced nicely." The red-head watched as the other male twitched with surprise at his complement.

"I-it was all thanks to your lessons."

"Nonsense. It was your effort that made it a success."

"I... Uh... th-thank you."

Another heavy silence fell, before Akashi broke it once more. "I've talked with Reo. He's determined to not apologize for earlier, since it seems he purposefully tried to make me angry, and he knew it would work."

_'__Purposefully make Akashi-kun angry? M-Mibuchi-san is a scary guy, after all...'_ [m/name] thought. _'Wait, he knew it would work? What...?'_

"It seems you're still unable to understand what I'm saying." Akashi watched the other male's face twist with different emotions.

"E-eh? Oh... uh... I understand a bit..." [m/name] shifted awkwardly. "But what I don't understand is... why?"

"I wanted to see how you would react to such affections. It seemed the others enjoyed it." Akashi said.

"Affections...? You don't mean—" [m/name] started, _'that the kiss was his way of... no way... it didn't make sense... Akashi-kun couldn't have possibly known I would be the only one left without a partner. Unless...'_ Raising his eyes to meet Akashi's [m/name] spoke in a small voice. "Akashi-kun... don't tell me the musical was something set up by you to ask me out..." He saw Akashi smirk, and his cheeks felt hot. Leaning forward, the red-head caged the male once again between his arms, but this time was different. Instead of the possessive killing intent, Akashi's movements were precise and calculated—like he knew this would happen. "A-Akashi-kun..." [m/name] said, eyes darting around uncertainly.

"Be mine, [m/name]." Akashi's eyes said 'don't resist', but the other male was unable to forget what happened a couple days earlier.

"I-I... But I am a _man_, Akashi-kun." He said.

"Things like that don't matter. All I need is you."

_'__D-don't say things like that! I-it's so embarrassing...'_ [m/name] thought. "Um, Akashi-kun—" His words stopped when the red-head kissed him. He wasn't rough this time, and the [h/c] male began to melt against the couch the two were sitting on.

Pulling away, Akashi licked his lips. He wanted more, much more, but he would wait until [m/name] gave him an answer. "Well?"

"U-uh..."

"I'm giving you five seconds to answer."

"Y-yes!" he hurriedly answered. "I will! Because I..." breaking eye contact, he stared at the floor, "I l-like being around Akashi-kun."

"[m/name]. Look at me." Heart pounding, he looked up at Akashi, whose eyes were almost gentle. "You're mine and mine alone, if I see anyone else touching you, guys or girls, I'll make you both suffer a painful end."

_'__H-how can he say those things with such a straight face?'_ [m/name] felt the blood drain from his face. "R-right." And then they were kissing again, Akashi pressed him into the couch as he devoured his lips. "Mmph, A-Aka—mm," his hands gripped the front of Akashi's shirt, and he melted into the kiss, letting the other male run his fingers through his hair and tug on it possessively.

"Mine." Akashi growled against his lips.

...

"Akashi-kun, you know we still have to let them use this room to change."

"They'll find other places."

"W-what? No we can't—A-Akashi-kun!"


	2. SnK: Armin A x Reader AU

**because armin is bae **

Valentine Miracle

You hated, hated, _hated_ Valentines Day with the melting power of a trillion suns. Nothing else could describe how much you abhor the day where the shops and restaurants were filled with pink and white and red, how cheesy decorations made girls swoon.

And this is also why you _absolutely, positively WITH ALL YOUR HEART _despised Levi at the moment. The little bastard had nominated you for something so cliché and idiotic as a_kissing booth._ "When I get my hands on that Shorty I am going to strangle him into oblivion—"

"I don't think that's the best idea, [Name]." Armin chuckled slightly. You sighed, rubbing your forehead. Armin and Jean had volunteered to help you build the booth. Armin would help you design and measure, Jean would help cut and assemble, and you'd get a jar and a stool and paint it by yourself.

"Still going to kill Levi when I get a chance..." you grumbled.

"Well, you can put the booth anywhere you want, so it probably won't be that bad." Jean said, rolling a lollipop around in his mouth. You stilled slightly. That's right. You could put it anywhere you wanted...

A smirk tugged at the corners of your mouth.

[...]

The next week was preparing for the festival. The underclassmen were forced to clear away trash and dirt, washing graffiti off the walls and trimming the plants around the schools, while the upperclassmen were decorating the halls and around the school. You grumbled as you helped Christa and Sasha put up streamers.

"This is so pointless. Why do we need to have a full on festival for Valentines Day? It's one day. We could just give each other chocolates in class like we did in middle school." You handed Christa a roll of bright pink streamers and used your finger to roll it out, before taping it to the wall.

"Our school hardly gets to do any sort of activity like this, so it's fun to have a break now and then." Christa smiled as she taped her end of the streamers. Sasha brought the stool around to write the words 'Happy Valentines Day' with glitter glue.

"Plus, the chocolates are all on sale, so we can buy a ton!" She said with glee. You sighed.

"I never understood Valentines Day. Everyone gets their hearts broken. It's so pointless."

"B-but there are miracles that happen! Everyone finds love someday!" Christa smiled as the three of you moved to another spot in the hall. You stared out the window.

"Not me."

[...]

You chuckled darkly, staring up at the sky. You had, indeed, chosen the most obscure spot. The roof of the school. It was locked when you hauled the pieces of the booth, and you were sure no one would be able to see it; there were so many other booths down in the school property. You'd have to write a check to make up for not actually working, but it was Levi's fault since he didn't specify where exactly you had to set up your booth. You snickered to yourself. "Serves that shorty right."

However, as time passed, you almost began to regret your decision. Sure, you never liked the thought of kissing someone just for a school thing, it would be your first kiss, after all, but not being able to see and talk to people as they walked by made you feel... almost lonely. You shook the feeling off and began to sing to yourself, unwrapping some chocolate you had in a box underneath the top of the booth.

You lost count of the songs you sang as you unwrapped another chocolate and popped it into your mouth. Stretching, you slid off your stool and walked over to the fence, wrapping your fingers around the cold metal. You pressed your forehead against the links, staring down at the brightly lit booths below you. You had absolutely refused to put lights on your booth, stating it would just be a pain in the ass and everyone would see it from the light of the other booths anyways.

_Am I going to be alone this Valentines too?_ You thought. Sure, you didn't make any move to be involved with any lovey dovey stuff, but deep down you wished for someone to love you. Looking below, you saw Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Christa, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Marco, Thomas, and even Annie laughing together. They had set up their booths relatively close to one another, and were playfully yelling at each other. You smiled at their happiness, but loneliness tugged at your heart. _Ugh, if I go down, Levi's going to give me an earful for not setting up the booth where anyone can see it. But I want to talk to my friends._

Your fingers curled tighter around the fence, and secretly, selfishly, you wished they'd see you and come up to spend time with you. Tears welled up in your eyes, and they fell, dropping onto the pavement below. Turning away, you pulled out your checkbook with one hand, wiping your eyes with the other, and wrote a check for the school, slipping it into the jar. Disassembling your booth, you lay down on the roof of the school, shivering against the cold cement.

You could see the soft glow of the lights from the corner of your eyes, and the twinkling stars just above you. It was chilly, and you shivering slightly, supporting your head by your arms and breathing in the frigid air. "Happy freaking Valentines Day," you whispered to no one, a bitter smile crossing your lips.

[...]

Not only did you get an earful for not setting up your booth where people could find it, but you also got an earful from your friends for falling asleep on the roof and catching a cold. Collapsing in the middle of morning assembly wasn't exactly your most brilliant point in high school, but whatever.

When you woke up, Levi was sitting in a chair, his legs and arms crossed, and a dark scowl on his face. "Hehe... hey there..." you grinned cheekily. It was then that you spotted the flowers in the vase and the card sitting on the side table. Levi gave you a 'what-are-you-waiting-for' look. Reaching over, you plucked the card from the table and opened it with your thumb.

Inside the card sprouted a little bunny with a thermometer and rosy cheeks. You smiled slightly and scanned the names scrawled on the card. You could almost hear your friends arguing in your head.

_"Just give the card to me!"_

_"No way, Horse-Face! Wait your turn, dammit!"_

_"You wanna take this outside?!"_

_"Sure, let's go!"_

_"G-guys please just be patient!"_

_"Eren. Sign it so we can pass it to the others."_

_"Oi! If you and Jean are done bickering, can we sign the card?"_

_"Shut up Connie!"_

_"D-don't fight guys!"_

_"That's my Christa~!"_

_"Can it, Ymir!"_

You felt warmth spreading through your body, and you couldn't stop smiling. Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You're crying?" You raised a hand to your eyes. Indeed, you were; droplets of liquid were falling from your eyes, and you sniffed, wiping your eyes with your sleeve. More tears streamed out.

"I-I don't know why. I just—" you laughed slightly, holding the card to your face and choking on a soft sob. Your shoulders trembled as you thought about them buying the flowers and the card. Levi stared, before placing his hand on your head, rubbing it slightly.

"Don't cry."

You sniffed, wiping your eyes. "R-right."

"Also..." Levi's grip turned harsher, and he had a stern scowl on his face. "You're going to have a discussion with me for putting your booth on the school roof after school. Don't try to skip out or you'll regret it." You chuckled.

"You shouldn't threaten a crying girl, y'know? You'll never get married."

"It's not my fault you fell asleep on the roof."

"Hey! Who do you think forced me to man the kissing booth? The _kissing_ booth! Of all the booths! Did you even see the check I wrote to this school?!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just make up for it during White Day." You sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"Yes sir."

[...]

White Day came faster than expected, but along the way, you found yourself becoming weak and gushy over a certain blonde. Armin didn't even notice it, either. Or so you hoped. Eren, however, did notice. So did Mikasa... and Christa... and Sasha... and Connie... and basically everyone besides the blonde. You'd blush and stutter around him, but only pass it off as a slight headache when he asked. Eren confronted you about your crush before lunch started, and he must have told all of your friends (despite your warnings not to) and somehow they all coordinated their seating positions so you had no choice but to sit next to the blonde.

You stuttered and nearly dropped your fork ten times, causing the others to laugh behind their hands, and you successfully flicked a piece of rice at their foreheads.

As White Day came around the corner, you began to wonder what kind of sweets Armin liked. You knew he liked sweets because Mikasa had told you, and you'd seen him eating chocolates and lollipops before during lunch and on the weekends when you all would hang out. "Should I buy chocolate or make it?" you pondered as you, Mikasa, Christa, Sasha and Annie sat at a food court in the mall on Thursday after school.

"I think that making chocolate is extremely romantic, but I guess it goes down to if you have the time and ingredients," Christa said as she looked at a stuffed bunny.

"Buying chocolate is easier though, and you can give them a variety of sorts!" Sasha said as she munched on a corndog.

"It's the thought that counts." Mikasa stated as she picked up a small box of chocolates.

"Honestly I don't care what you do." Annie said bluntly. You sighed.

"That's not very helpful, guys."

"Well, do you have the ingredients?" Christa asked.

"I'd probably have to buy cocoa powder, but I have everything else, so..."

"Do you have the time?" She persisted.

"I think so, I mean, White Day is four days away, and we have the weekend after tomorrow, so..."

"Are you good at making things?"

"Er... I think so...?"

"Well, if you want, then you should make it!" Christa smiled. You sighed.

"I mean, I'd like to, since I'm giving it to someone special, but I don't know if they'll turn out good, or if he'll even like them..."

"If who will like what?" You froze as a familiar voice reached your ears.

"Hey! What a coincidence! Fancy seeing you guys here." Reiner grinned. Turning, you saw Eren, Armin, Jean, Thomas, Connie, Reiner, and Bertholdt walking up to your table. "Anyways, what was that about someone special, [Name]?" Reiner grinned wider. You glared at him, a blush rising to your cheeks. "Goodness, I never knew you were so eager to confess to me."

"Shut up, i-idiot!" You flicked a piece of Sasha's corndog at him. "You know very well it's—" You shut your mouth and turned to shovel ice cream into your mouth.

"What was that?" You felt Jean slide an arm around your shoulders, and you sighed, hanging your head.

"Go eat some hay or something, Jean." From behind you, Eren laughed.

"Shut up, Jaeger!"

Armin looked uncertainly from you to Jean. You caught his stare, and blushed, turning away. "Th-there's no way I'd fall for Jean, Armin." The blonde felt himself relax slightly. The only question he asked himself was why did he feel such a great sense of relief?

[...]

White Day. The sister, brother (whatever you wanna call it) holiday to Valentines, and the second on your hate list. However, this time, you were determined to show Armin your affections for him. Of course, the other outcome was that he'd reject you, but you pushed that thought away with all your might. Everyone at school was absolutely off the walls, and chocolates were received and given with bright smiles. You, however, were frozen to your seat, unable to reach into your bag and pull out the chocolates you made for Armin.

You could only listen to the delighted exclamation from the males, girlish giggles from the girls, and the sound of packaged chocolates being torn open. Mikasa worriedly glanced over at you. "I'm fine, I just feel... sick." You only half-lied. You weren't sick, but you did feel uneasy, and as the day went on, the feeling grew to the point where you slumped in your seat.

"Aren't you going to give the chocolates to him?" Christa asked as she rubbed your back comfortingly.

"I-I was, I swear, but... I froze up and I just couldn't..."

"I mean, he is your first love, right?" You nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not... I mean..."

"Aww, you're shy? That's adorable!" She giggled. Your cheeks heated up.

"O-of course I'd be nervous! That's only natural!" You defended yourself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound criticizing. But you really should give them to him before he goes home."

"I-I know I will, I just... I need to work up some courage..."

However, no matter how hard you worked to try and conjur up the courage to give the chocolates to Armin, the feeling always left you whenever you thought you finally had it. _C'mon. It should be simple! I just need to give them to him! I don't even need to see his reaction. I could just say it's a friend thing, I mean Mikasa gave him and Eren friendship chocolates, and Christa gave little bags to everyone, so why the hell can't I just... give the damn thing to him?!_ You reprimanded yourself in your head and refrained from groaning out loud.

When the bell rung for the end of school, you repeatedly crashed your head into your desk. Only stopping when Christa and Sasha pulled you away. "Don't worry, maybe you can give them to him later!" Sasha smiled.

"But then it would lose it's meaning... ahh, shit! I'm such a loser!" You wailed.

"D-don't be upset, [Name]. How about we all meet for karaoke at 4? I know a good place that'll let us all fit into a room!" Christa smiled. You sighed, nodding.

[...]

"Shit...! I'm late!" You rushed to pack your things, and hurriedly stuffed your notebooks into your bag before slinging it over your shoulder and rushing through the door. You turned the corner and began to run down the steps, but didn't see someone walking up them until it was too late. With a yelp and a sudden pain in your head and ankle, you and that other person tumbled down the stairs, coming to a sudden stop against a wall on one of the step's landings. "O-ow..." Your forehead throbbed, and you were sure you had scraped your elbow on the fall down. "So-sorry, I didn't mean to—A-Armin?! What are you doing here?" You gasped, seeing the blonde rub his head.

"A-ah, you see, I was supposed to meet Levi-san after school, b-but I was early, so I decided to walk around the school."

"O-oh... Did you get Christa's invitation for karaoke?" you asked. He nodded.

"Y-yeah, but I told them I'd be a little late, since I have to meet with... Levi-san..." He trailed off, a soft blush on his face, and it was then that you realized you were basically sitting on his lap, faces inches apart. With a squeak, you stumbled off, apologizing with a raging blush on your face.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to...! I should have looked where I was going," you said, gathering up your books. Armin began to help.

"N-no, it's alright. I should have been more observant." He noticed the chocolates and picked them up. "Were you going to give these to someone?" He asked. Your heart dropped to your stomach.

"Er, yeah, but... it-it doesn't matter now... I was too cowardly, and I couldn't give them to the person who I wanted to have them." You cast your eyes down to the floor. "I'm sure he doesn't even think of me that way, so I just... never got to it. I'm sure I was expecting too much, but..."

"N-no! Definitely not! I don't think anyone could be upset getting something so delicate!" Armin burst out. "Whoever they are, they are very lucky, and, and I don't see why anyone wouldn't think of you that way! You're smart and pretty and... and..." Both your faces burned with embarrassment. "Um... sorry..."

"N-no, It's fine..."

Armin rubbed his arm nervously. "Um... if you don't mind me asking, wh-who were you going to give these to?" He asked, staring, almost jealously at the nearly wrapped box.

"Oh, u-uh, I was going to give them... to... y...ou..." you covered your face with your hands, your voice trailing off. You almost hoped he hadn't heard, but he did, and Armin gulped.

"T-to me?" He asked. You nodded.

"Y-yeah, I... I..." _Oh just suck it up and say it! It's now or never!_ "Armin, I like you. Please accept them!" _Oh god, here comes his rejection, he's going to say no and that he's never thought about me that way and I'm going to feel depressed and stupid and—_

"I-I will accept them! Thank you very much!" Armin surprised you. "A-and I, I like you... too..." The seconds ticked on as the silence grew, and clearing his throat to get your attention, Armin handed you a small box. "H-here." Taking it, you pulled the ribbon off and opened up the box, seeing two bracelets. They were quite beautiful, and you stared at them in awe. "I-I didn't get a chance to give these to you last month, a-and I also wanted to give you something else." You looked up in confusion, and felt Armin press his lips to yours. A warm feeling spread through your spine, and travelled all the way down your toes and back up. Relaxing into the kiss, your hand came up to run through his hair, cupping his face.

"Happy White Day," he breathed, leaning back. Your foreheads touched, and you smiled wider than you ever had.

"Happy White Day, Armin."


	3. SnK: Everyone x Reader AU

**Sorry if you hate High School Musical, but I saw this video (youtube) **** /watch?v=4985UQLDVNg**** and it gave me the idea to do this fic so... xD Lol. Also, this is more of a friendship kinda fic, but if you want to imagine everyone fighting to be with you, go ahead. ;) ;D  
**

Dance to that Rhythm

Everyone seemed to be having a rough day. Even Christa and Marco were nervous and seemed to be down. This made you jittery, and while listening to a certain song from High school Musical, you had a brilliant idea. You sent everyone a text that basically said the same thing:

Fr. _[Name]_  
Sub: _No subject_  
_Alright losers and lovelies (and Heichou), since everyone's got a stick up their ass, I've decided to put a little thing together. Dress nice (but not too nice) and come to that clearing by the cherry blossoms after school tomorrow! And don't try to get out of this! (I'm talking to you, Heichou!) I'll know who comes and who doesn't, believe me! It'll be fun, Promise! _ヾ(*´∀｀*）ノ

Giggling into your hand, you sent the text, before sending another, private message to Sasha, Christa, Erwin, Bertholdt and Hanji, you told them to meet you privately in an empty classroom after school. Excitement practically oozed from your smaller than Heichou form, and when they arrived, you greeted them with unhidden enthusiasm. "What did you want to see us about, [Name]?" Christa asked as they sat in the unoccupied desks. You grinned, stifling a giggle.

"Well, I'm sure you all saw my previous text, yes?" they nodded, "Fabulous. Anyways, I was planning this dance thing, and I wanted everyone to be there! Of course, I can't do it _totally_ unannounced, so I need a few people on board with me! Is that okay?" They all nodded. Skipping to the T.V in the corner, you pulled it in front of the desks and slipped a DVD through the slot, turning on the T.V. and turning excitedly to your friends. "Now! These are the dance moves! There are a few specific sections I want to focus on. I haven't exactly figured out all the details myself, but it's going to be great! Now, to begin, can we move the desks aside...?"

[...]

Practicing the moves was fun, and everyone seemed to be getting the hang of it after a couple hours. Since it was late spring, the windows were open and cherry blossom petals carried by the breeze floated around the group. "This is so cool!" Sasha grinned as she and Christa moved their feet in the same patter, nearly in synch. You beamed, happiness radiating off your face. Erwin and Hanji were practicing together, so you and Bertholdt were stepping around the other couples.

"I told you it'd be fun! And this isn't even the main event! I just needed some people to be with the flow, y'know?" You grinned. "Alright! We can take a break! I need help finding a ladder, though..."

"Do you need help setting up the gym?" Christa asked. You put a finger to your chin.

"I probably do. If you guys wouldn't mind."

"Not at all! This is as fun as that trimester where we learned about titans!" Hanji had a crazed gleam in her eyes, but you knew it was from anticipation.

"I wouldn't mind. It'd give me a chance to break from all the essays. Senior year isn't a piece of cake, you know." Erwin smiled.

"As long as there's food, I'm in!" Sasha grinned.

"It sounds like fun," Bertholdt smiled. Smiling wider than you had since the week started, you tugged Sasha and Christa along, the rest following closely behind.

"Great! First, we need to go shopping! Anyone know everyone's favorite snack?"

[...]

Going to the grocery store with your friends was one thing, going to the food store with Sasha and Hanji, while avoiding drawing too much attention was another. Sasha wanted to try every sample, twice, and she and Hanji would run off, laughing—loudly, mind you—to other aisles and grab everything that looked tasty. That is, until you and Christa scolded the pair. "Awwww, please, [Name]?" They begged. You rolled your eyes slightly.

"Guys, we're not here to grab everything in sight. We're here on a strict schedule, and budget." They persisted, staring at you with puppy dog eyes. Biting your lip, you cursed yourself for having a soft spot for your friends. "...fine. Tomorrow, I'll buy you guys any three things, okay?" They jumped up, smothering you in hugs. "Ahaha~ G-guys, seriously! We need to get this done!"

After getting an array of snacks and drinks, you had Christa and Bertholdt pick out a tablecloth. "There's actually a few tables we can use to put the food on." Erwin said.

"Eh?! For real?!"

"Yup."

"That makes our job so much easier," you sighed, relieved. "I was afraid we would have to have someone bring in a table from their house. Right!" You clapped your hands together. "We need tables, bowls, cups, napkins, plates, a ladder, and our imaginations!"

[...]

Every twenty or so minutes, you would have someone change lookout places in case someone decided to snoop around. If they did see someone, that person would have to pretend to fall and hurt themselves so the snooper would help them to the nurse's office. It happened twice, once with Sasha, and the other with Bertholdt. "Your sacrifices won't be in vain...!" You promised, crocodile tears falling into a handkerchief.

"It's alright, [Name], with your directions, they should be back within ten minutes without the person." Christa consoled you.

"You're right! They're smart like that!"

After everything had been set up (except for the food and the kitchen appliances, they would wait until tomorrow after school), you thanked and congratulated everyone with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much, guys!" You waved, before heading off to your house. The others waved back, and you all parted ways.

You were so enthusiastic about tomorrow, you were almost too unfocused to do your homework but you did, and after making dinner and bathing, you found yourself exhausted, but satisfied with the day's events, and you slept like a baby.

[...]

The next day, you avoided answering questions about your text, and merely grinned, winked, and said 'You'll have to see'. You had asked Sasha, Hanji, Erwin, Bertholdt, and Christa to act like they didn't know what was going on either, and they agreed. The day seemed to drag on, and you often caught yourself thinking about after school. Hopefully everything would go as planned. More than once, teachers would call you out on giggling during class, and you'd apologize and go back to daydreaming.

When the last bell finally rung, you stuffed everything you needed in your bag and sprinted from the class, meeting up with Sasha, Christa, Bertholdt, and later Hanji and Erwin, who had also hurried out of class. "Do you have the snacks?" You asked Bertholdt, he nodded, patting his bag, and you grinned. "Erwin! Do you have the drinks?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Let's get this party started!"

[...]

After putting the food out, the Erwin, Hanji, Sasha, Christa, and Bertholdt had gone to change. You had forgotten to bring extra clothes, but figured your school uniform was fine. Everyone arrived in groups (your helpers told the others they had to talk to a teacher). The first three to arrive were Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Then Jean and Marco with Christa and Ymir, and after them, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, next were Sasha and Connie, and lastly, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji. You grinned, seeing they had all, in fact, dressed up. Sasha and Connie drifted over to the snack table, while the others chatted.

"Hey, [Name], so what was the point of dressing up, anyways?" Jean asked, tugging at his sleeve cuffs. You chuckled.

"It makes everything much more interesting, don't you think? Ah! Heichou, your collar is up," you said, fixing it for him. He let out a signature 'tch'.

"Idiot. You didn't bring clothes to change into."

"Er, I forgot, it's alright though. School skirts are fine." You smiled, wandering to the others. "Lookin' good Armin! You too, Mikasa, Eren!" Armin blushed, and Mikasa hid in her scarf slightly. Eren grinned.

"Well of course!"

"Don't get too cocky, Jaeger, I look better than you!"

"As much as a horse-face could, Horse-face!" You sighed, a small smile on your face. Everyone seemed to be eager to find out why you were hosting a mini-party and why you called them back here. Standing on a fold up chair, you whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! I need you guys to get in a circle! We're going to need some room, so don't get too cozy!" They shuffled into a deformed circle, and you made your way to the center. "Alright I need Sasha and Connie to come up! Be prepared everyone, and just go along with the music~" You sent Sasha a wink, and the two of you circled a confused (and slightly blushing) Connie as the music started. (If you haven't already, click the link and look along while reading this if you want. Since I can't describe dancing for the life of me, it might be easier to see how Reader-chan and her friends move. xD)

_"__Mucho Gusto_  
_Aye que fabulosa_  
_Rrrrr aye aye aye_  
_Arrriba"_

"¿Quieres bailar? Mirame." You purred along with the music, winking. Everyone (and I mean everyone) flushed, some more than others.

"I believe in dreaming  
And shooting for the stars  
Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar

You and Sasha batted your hands in the air playfully, each grabbed one of Connie's hands, spinning him before Sasha dragged him to the side. Christa bounded in the middle to join you.

"Kicking and the scratching  
Grinding out my best  
Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of success"

You humorously scratched at the air, and pretended to climb a ladder before Christa danced away, pulling Jean and Marco in the center. They looked confused, but Marco was the first one to catch on. The two of you side bumped Jean, and he did a backflip.

"Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away!"

_"__Caliente_  
_Suave_~"

Bertoldt stood in the middle, and you jumped next to him, moving to the side in sync, shaking your hands out. The two of you moved and slide from side to side like it was nothing; the extra practice had paid off, you thought happily.

"Yeah we're gonna  
Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm"

Your plan was to dance with everyone, and you beckoned to Reiner to come forward. Bertholdt and you twisted and danced around Reiner, who was grinning slightly and moving to the rhythm. The two boys danced away as you jutted your hips out, spinning.

"Jump and hop  
Hop til we drop  
And start again"

This time, Ymir came forward and waved her hands from side to side with you. She only went in for a few seconds though, and after you raised yoru hands in the air and turned, you saw a fairly embarrassed Annie and Eren. Smiling, you grabbed Annie's hands and pushed back and forth with your arms, moving your feet with the same rhythm. Spinning away, you grabbed Eren's shoulder and his hand, gently tugging him along before you hunched slightly. Eren got the idea, and his arm came around your waist as he lifted and spun you in the air.

"Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop  
Scoot around the corner  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops"

Mikasa and you stood side-by-side, holding hands before you both spun in, grasping each other's other hand. Letting go, you spun around and saw Erwin with an amused smile on his face. He spun you around and you smiled as Hanji grabbed your hands.

"Do the bop, bop, bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top"

The two of you ducked and spun around beneath each others arms, and you motioned with both pointer fingers at Armin to join you as Hanji danced away.

_"__Gimme gimme_  
_Shimmy shimmy_"

"Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction"

You held out your arm, showing off your muscle and Armin spun his hands around. You grabbed his hands and smiled widely at him, spun him around before jumping to the side and shaking out your hands, Armin followed along, having seen you do it in the beginning. You and Armin slid to the left, and Eren and Mikasa joined you for the second time, still going from side to side.

_"__Show some muscle_  
_Do the hustle"_

"Yeah we're gonna  
Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top  
Wipe away your inhibitions  
Stump, stump, stump, do the rump  
And start your stuff  
Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top"

You shimmied your hands down your sides, jutting out your hips slightly. Placing a hand on your hip, your shoulder moved in circles with your arm as you shifted your weight from foot to foot, putting the tips of your toes against the ground before switching feet. Hanji pulled Levi in the middle and you smiled widely at his minor embarrassment.

_"__Going for the glory"_

You raised your hand in the air and spun around Levi, before taking his hand and leading him over to the ladder. He climbed one side, and you climbed the other as the song came to a close.

"We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop  
(Stop)  
Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top"

Levi's hand on your head forced you to take a step down, and with a final note of music, the song and the dancing ended. Your chest moved up and down with each heavy breath, and thought Levi seemed unsatisfied at being last, he seemed amused. You jumped down from the ladder. "Phew! That was exciting!" The others were smiling, cheeks flushed and chuckling with joy.

"This was pretty awesome! I'm totally pumped now!" Reiner grinned. The others agreed. You blushed, smiling gleefully.

"See? I was right when I said it would be fun! There are probably still some drinks in snacks if Sasha didn't eat it all," you joked as the brunette stuttered her protests.

"I-I wouldn't do that! You know that, [Name]!" You merely giggled behind your hands as a breeze carried cherry blossom petals through the clearing.

_S-so cute..._ Everyone thought, blushing slightly.


	4. SnK: Eren J x Reader

**This has implied!One-sided!Levi x Reader**

Titanic Feelings

It started out as a perfectly innocent experiment.

Hanji wanted to see if temperature affected Eren's Titan form, so she had a large tent set up, big enough so Eren could sit in the middle, and since it was the middle of winter, she decided to begin with the cold temperatures. "We have to make sure it's as cold as possible!" She called. They built up the walls of the tent with snow, and began to throw snow down through a hole. Eren helped by covering himself with snow, and as soon as the cold flakes were packed up to his shoulders (god, don't even get me started on how long that took) they were finally ready to begin the experiment.

They started by pouring buckets of water over his form. Steam was rising continuously from the large hole at the top, since Eren's titan form was so warm, but they continued to pour cold water over him, and soon his hair began to freeze. Mikasa was doubtful and hesitant to help, but Hanji assured he wouldn't be hurt.

"Phew! It's cold out here!" Hanji held her hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the sun.

"Well, it is winter, Hanji-san," said Karla Spinnerman. She, too, had been hesitant to join on the experiment, since she and Eren weren't exactly friends. She didn't understand it. When training first started, she had introduced herself, but Eren had given her a cold glare and brushed off her handshake, settling for stomping past her with clenched fists. The two who were with him, Mikasa and Armin, told her it wasn't anything personal, but she couldn't help but feel sad he hated her. At the same time, however, she was mad he hated her for no reason. Mikasa and Armin were good friends with her though.

Hanji checked her stopwatch; 20 minutes in, and nothing strange had happened. She, Mikasa, Hanji, Levi (Hanji had forced him), Armin, and a few other subordinates. They all had their Maneuver gear in case something went wrong, and were standing on a tall wooden tower that peered through a cut hole in the side of the tent. There were a few larger cut holes so the cold air could rush through.

"Tch. This is a waste of time." Levi drew his cape around himself.

"Maybe, but it'll be good if we can get any new information," Hanji grinned, patting Levi on the back.

"Do you want to die today, Shitty-Glasses?"

"O-oh! I think he's reacting!" Armin called, pointing down towards the large titan. Hanji, Mikasa and Karla leaned in while Levi frowned slightly. Down below, Eren began to move his shoulders back and forth, and he began to jerk his head back and forth. "It-it looks like he's trying to get out. Maybe he's getting cold?" Armin tilted his head slightly. Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"Something's wrong." She said. It was Levi's turn to look down. Below, Eren thrashed his shoulders about, and when one of his arms got free, his head turned sharply to face the people peering at him through the cut hole. He reached with his arm towards them, but found they were just a few inches away. With a growl, he swiped his hand, and the wind nearly knocked Karla and Hanji over. Mikasa's hands flew to her blades, but Levi held out an arm in front of her.

"Stop. Karla. You go." Both Mikasa and Karla's head snapped in his direction, faces indignant.

"I'm sorry, Heichou, but I believe Mikasa would better fit this situation," Karla protested. Levi sent her a dark look.

"That was an order, Karla. Not an invitation. It'll be good for you to have more contact with the brat." He said, motioning down towards Eren. The titan took another swipe at them, and another gust of powerful wind caused them to cover their faces. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Karla sighed and used her gear to sink it into one of the blocks of wood positioned in the tent. They were here just for this purpose. She flew down towards the large heap of snow and landed a few feet in front of Eren, staring up at him with large eyes.

"Eren! What are you doing? Do you want us to stop with the experiment?" She called up to the giant. Eren's small green pupils focused on her, and with something akin to a roar, he swiped his large hand at her. Karla used her gear to hang off a wood block. The heavy log swayed slightly, and Karla went back and forth, avoiding Eren's fist.

"Sir, I think we should interfere—" Levi raised a hand, silencing Armin. Down below, Eren continued to swing his fist at Karla, and his wrist landed on one of the wires, causing her to be jerked down and fall in the snow. Karla landed with a grunt, and rolled over on her back in time to see his hand flying down towards her. She shot another grapple into another log, and flew towards Eren's face, grabbing some strings of his hair.

"Eren! Snap out of it! If you're cold then just come out and we can stop the experiment—!" Eren swiped at her with his hand, and she flew to the side and was flung into a wood log. She fell to the ground, groaning. Levi let out a 'tch' and flew in front of Eren.

"Oi. Brat. What are you doing? Don't make me cut you out of there," he glared at Eren, who wrenched his other arm free and brought both fists down towards Levi. The corporal shot to Eren's shoulder, but the green-eyed titan twisted his body, flinging Levi off. From her spot on the ground, Karla ran in front of Eren and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Eren! Don't make us hurt you!" She called. Eren wriggled, disturbing the snow around him. Rising out of the snow slowly, he swung his arms, hitting the platform and causing the others to fly off. The wood logs that were strung to the ceiling swung dangerously, and Karla was too slow to react when a large hand came her way. Eren seemed to be ignoring the other's calls to him and focused his attention on the squirming girl in his large hand. "E-Eren! Stop this! Don't you recognize me?!" Karla struggled against his tightening hold. She felt as if he was squeezing the air from her lungs, and she cried out in pain when she felt her ribs crack and nearly break.

Levi sliced Eren's arm multiple times, and he dropped Karla, swinging his fist at the dark-haired male. His fingers knocked some wood logs down, and Karla's scream got cut off as they landed on her injured body.

"Karla!" Armin and Mikasa yelled. Eren's hand landed on her as he tried to push himself out of the snow, causing the logs and her to be pushed into the snow.

"Eren! Stop this! Don't you recognize us! Don't tell me you've gone berserk!" Mikasa yelled at her friend. Levi and Armin landed by the wood logs that had Karla trapped. Together they rolled them off of her, and saw blood had seeped into the snow. Her arm was at an awkward angle, and blood trickled down her forehead.

"Take her to the infirmary, quickly. I'll take care of the brat." Levi said. Armin wrapped one arm around Karla's waist, trying to be gentle, and shot towards an opening in the tent. Eren's eyes followed them until they flew out of sight.

"Tch. You've caused a lot of trouble, brat." Levi said as he glared coldly at the titan. "I'm going to cut you out of that thing if it's the last thing I do."

[...]

Eren woke up with a bandage around his head. He saw Mikasa, Levi and Hanji sitting in chairs across the room, and he winced, trying to sit up. His hair felt damp and cold. "Eren, you're awake." Mikasa was the first to walk over and take his hand in hers. "Don't sit up, you've overworked yourself."

"I'm fine," he insisted, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. Looking around the room, his eyes caught the sight of another person lying in bed. Eren's eyes widened, and slowly he got out of bed and stepped to get a look at the person's injuries. A wrapped head, cast on the left arm, right hand. Both legs were heavily wrapped in bandages, and an oxygen mas was over the person's nose and mouth. He could still tell who it was by the hair and face shape though. "Wh-what happened? Why is Karla like this? And why did I wake up in the infirmary?"

"Well you should have woken up in the cell, but I insisted you get warmer." Levi spoke. Mikasa glared half-heartedly and put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"We started the experiment as planned but halfway through, you went berserk and started to attack us. Karla got the brunt of it."

"Don't try to sugarcoat it. He full out attacked her. He wasn't even interested in any of us."

"Now, now. Leave him alone, Shorty." Hanji stood from her spot against the wall.

"Why should I? He nearly killed one of his friends."

"She's not..." Eren bit his lip.

"She's not your friend? Is that why you attacked her?" Levi asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Eren shook his head.

"No! I don't know why I only attacked her, but it had nothing to do with that!" He hesitated, "what does her medical paper say?"

"Fractured skull, three broken ribs, bone fractures in her left arm and both legs, broken wrist, internal bleeding, a concussion and possible hypothermia." Levi recited, staring dead in Eren's eyes. "This is what happens when you can't control yourself. Remember that, brat." He swept out of the room, and Hanji excused herself, following after him. Eren turning to Mikasa, his eyes wide and regretful and his brow furrowed.

"I did that to her?" His voice was strained. Mikasa turned her gaze to the floor and nodded slightly. Eren turned to look back at Karla, before shutting his eyes tightly and balling his hands up into a fist. "Shit...!" he cursed, biting his lip. "Shit!"

Mikasa stood frozen in her spot.

[...]

"Levi!" Hanji called after the shorter male. He didn't wait for her, but when she caught up, he grunted.

"What." He sounded tired and upset.

"You know, the hypothermia wasn't even Eren's fault. Why did you make it seem like it was?" She asked. Levi said nothing and continued to walk. Hanji persisted. "And besides, Karla's a pretty fast healer, and it's not like any of her injuries are going to hinder her in the future." Again, Levi remained silent.

"I just hate that those brats can't see what's in front of them." Levi scowl deepened, and he pushed the door to his office opened.

"Could it be that you're jealous of Eren?" Hanji asked. Levi froze mid-step and sent a dark look at Hanji, before slamming the door shut behind him. Hanji sighed.

[...]

It took some time, but Karla eventually woke up. Most of the 104th trainees were there to visit, and they welcomed her back with tears in their eyes. "N-none of your injuries are permanent, right?" Armin asked, his large blue eyes shining with tears. Karla shook her head.

"Nope! I'll be out and about with you guys sooner than you think! And thanks Armin, I hear you brought me to the infirmary," she thanked him sincerely. Armin nodded.

"N-no problem!"

"Hey, Karla! I hope you're not wasting away in here! I wanna spar with you again after you're up and about!" Reiner grinned. Karla chuckled.

"Of course. I won't be beaten down too easily!" Reiner chuckled and patted her head. She was able to spend some time with her friends, before they all had to leave. Before Armin left, she caught his sleeve. "Armin, can I ask you something?" He nodded. Karla bit her lip slightly. "W-well two things. One... where is Eren and two... why doesn't he like me?" Armin stared at her wide, hurt eyes and her trembling hand.

"It-it might take a while..." he murmured.

"I-if it's fine with you, then it's fine with me! I don't mind if it takes a while! I just want to know why he hates me," her voice cracked slightly. Armin sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his.

"Alright. Um... to begin, Eren is being kept in the dungeon," he began nervously. "Mikasa's with him right now. Because Eren acted out of term and started to attack his comrades, they're holding him in the dungeon." Armin paused. "And uh, Eren doesn't hate you, it's just... it goes back a while, just when the titans began to invade the town," he began. Karla nodded and listened to everything he said. When he finished, Karla's hair covered her eyes. "A-and that's the whole of it. I only know this because Mikasa forced him to tell us."

"I see... Thanks Armin, I understand." You smiled and squeezed his hand. "Oh, and you can have my portion at dinner, if you want. I get the same thing here anyways, since I can't walk properly yet. Still getting used to crutches even though they said I should be fine in a few days."

"I'll see you around, Karla." Armin said goodbye before gently closing the door.

[...]

The first thing Karla did when her legs fully healed was to request to see Eren. "What do you want with him?" Levi asked as he shuffled through some papers.

"I need to tell him it wasn't his fault." Levi's cold grey eyes looked into her hard, determined ones.

"He's being held in the dungeon by officers who won't give a damn about your personal feelings."

"I know, which is why I need the help of a higher up, someone who they know can handle him." Levi paused in his shuffling and gave a small, irritated sigh.

"To be honest, I don't give a damn about your feelings either, but if you feel like you must, then whatever. We'll go down later tonight." Karla smiled.

"Thanks Heichou! I'll see you later!" Karla waved slightly, walking out of his office and shutting the door behind her. Hearing her footsteps fading away, Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dammit... why do you care so much...?"

[...]

That night, Karla and Levi went down to the dungeons. At the sound of a slamming door, Karla jumped and grabbed onto Levi's jacket. "S-sorry, Heichou, I just—" Levi rolled his eyes.

"If you're too scared to walk then we have a problem." Karla's blushed deepened, and she slowed her pace. "Tch, just... walk, or it'll take forever to get there." Levi grabbed her hand and began to drag her.

"I-I get it! Okay, okay!" Levi ignored her and pushed open the door to the hall where Eren was kept.

"Levi-Heichou!" The guards exclaimed.

"Get out. This girl wants to see him and I'll guard the door." Levi said.

"But..."

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no sir!" The two guards left, albeit hesitantly, and Levi brought Karla forward by her hand.

"Now talk. Come to me when you're done." Levi shut the door behind him, and Karla found herself alone in the room. She began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. Swallowing hard, Karla made her way slowly to where Eren was lying on the bed. She saw cuffs on his wrists that were attached to long chains in the walls.

"Eren," she called his name softly, unhooking the key from the opposite brick wall. Sitting up, Eren's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked as she unlocked the cell and stepped inside.

"I wanted to talk," she said. Eren sat up and leaned against the thin pillow, "and I wanted to know why you hate me so much."

"I don't... hate you it's just..." Eren glanced down at his hands.

"Er... well I lied..." Karla rubbed her arms, "I know why you hate me I just... I never knew about your mother and—"

"Don't." Eren interrupted through gritted teeth, "Don't talk about her. You don't know anything!" he glared. Karla sat on the side of Eren's bed as he folded his arms across his chest. "So, what? You're snooping into my life now?"

"No," Karla shot a look at him, "I was just curious."

"You know why I hate you, so just go away." Karla gritted her teeth and punched Eren in the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You sometimes have the stupidest reasons!" Karla shouted. "You can't just hate me because of a name I got! It doesn't make sense to hate someone because of their name! I know I might remind you of your mother, but don't hold it against me, Jaeger!" She pointed an angry finger at him. "If you're going to be this much of an asshole, I would be okay even if you died—" The bed creaked as Eren grasped her wrists and forced her against the mattress.

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" Eren asked. Karla could only stare up at him, wide-eyed. Since he was sitting on her hips, Karla couldn't throw him off, he was too strong. "Are you sure you'd be okay with me dying?" He asked, leaning closer. He ignored her protest of 'Get off me!' and put his mouth by her ear. "I don't think you mean that," he whispered, feeling her shudder.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Karla whispered.

"For one, you look like a tomato," he smirked slightly, "and for two, I've seen the way you look at me."

"I-I think you're delusional," she murmured. Eren snorted, paused, then bent down to sniff her neck. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You smell like Levi-Heichou," he commented.

"Why the hell do you know what he smells like?" Karla deadpanned. Eren shrugged.

"I'm with him a lot. Did he hug you or something?" Karla shook her head.

"No, I got scared on the way down here and he kinda dragged me the rest of the way." Eren gritted his teeth, a wave of sudden possessiveness crashing over him. Karla yelped as he turned her onto her stomach in one swift movement. "E-Eren what the hell are you doing?!"

"I won't allow it," he murmured into her hair.

"W-won't allow what?" Karla asked. The only response she got was warm breaths ghosting over her neck. "Eren what are—eek!" Karla gasped, groaning when Eren bit the nape of her neck. "E-Eren...!" Her voice rose an octave and she bit her lip as his teeth broke through the skin. She felt his tongue lap at the blood and she whimpered as he sucked, creating a dark bruise on her neck. "Th-the hell was that for?" she whimpered, teary eyed.

"I didn't mean to make you sad it's just... getting over loved ones is hard. I don't even know where my dad is..." he said. Karla dropped her gaze to the mattress and pried Eren's fingers from her wrists. She turned to lie on her back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asked, feeling his cheeks warm up from the contact.

"Shut up... just... just hold me." She breathed. Eren slid his arm under her waist and rolled on his side. His other arm wrapped around her head, and she snuggled in his warmth.

"Whatever you want, Karla."

She smiled into the darkness.


	5. Hetalia: Italy x Reader

Don't Pull the Curl

"Ne~ Italy~" You trotted up to the enthusiastic Italian.

"Ve~ Hello [Name]!" he greeted, waving as he danced around you. Giggling, you clasped your hands behind your back before your expression turned curious and a bit serious.

"You know... I've always wondered..." And then you popped up on his left side, blowing a small puff of air at the curl extending from the side of his head. "...what this curl was."

But the second the puff of air came in contact with the curl, Italy squealed, jumping back and running around the room, waving his arms and squealing. "N-No! Don't touch it [Name]!" he yelled. You blinked, then sighed.

"Ok..."

Days passed, and still you wondered what the curl was for. Has he had it since birth? Who knows... All you wanted to find out what it did, then you could live the rest of your life contently. You were going to find out what it was for.

And nothing would stop you.

[...]

You seized your chance one Saturday evening. Italy was asleep on the couch, lying across the cushions as he snored lightly. You crept up next to him, making sure he was sleeping peacefully, and reached out to gently brush the curl with your pointer finger. Italy sighed, turning in his sleep. Your eyebrows creased; it didn't seem to be bothering him, but you still wanted to know why that curl was there.

So, carefully climbing on top of Italy, straddling his hips, you carefully made him lie on his back again. Lying down slowly on his chest, you gently curled the curious strand around your finger. He shivered, and his fingers dug into the cushion. You twirling the curl around your finger, looking at his face intently. "Seriously, why didn't he want me to touch it...?" And finally, you tugged hard, not hard enough to pull out the hair, but hard enough that he yelped, his eyes snapping open.

You let out a small 'eek' when his right hand curled around your arm, and his left went across your lower back. "Ahh..." You let out a small moan, clutching the fabric of Italy's shirt. Italy panted, grasping your upper arms, grinding his hips into yours.

"Th-this is why I didn't want you to t-touch it~ Ve~" he gasped weakly. "O-Once I get going, I c-can't stop..." Your rugged breathing mixed with Italy's, and you leaned back slightly to look into his honey-colored eyes. They were clouded with lust and love, and slight tears were at the corners of his eyes as he panted, making it hard to resist kissing him.

"S-sorry, I-I was just curious..." You gasped. His hands gripped your hips, and you shivered, moaning when he ground his hips into yours again. "I-Italy..."

"V-Ve~"

A warm, wet tongue dragged itself across your collarbone, and, you gasped, unconsciously tilting your head to give the quivering Italian better access.

"Y-You're going to have to take responsibility." Italy whispered into your ear, nipping at the flesh. You shivered, letting out a small cry of surprise when he flipped the two of you over.

You also made a mental note to pull the curl more often.


	6. Hetalia: Germany x Reader

Virgin

"Hey Germany, you're a virgin, right?" Germany choked on his beer, coughing deeply as he pounded his chest with his fist. Beside you, Japan's face turned pink, and Italy let out a small 'Ve~', smiling curiously.

"V-Vhat ze hell!?" Germany slammed his mug down, you didn't flinch.

"I mean, you train almost 24/7, you hang out with mostly guys, which is pretty suspicious to me, and you're always looking after Italy. Never once have I seen you with a pretty blonde chick hanging off your arm or seeing an extra pair of shoes I know I shouldn't see." You said, twirling some pasta on your fork.

"Z-Zat's none of your business!" He growled defensively, his face bright red. You snickered.

"Calm down, it's not like I asked you if you've ever mastur—" A loud knock at the door saved Germany more embarrassment, as you jumped up, saluting the air. "I'll get it!" And then you skipped off, leaving Germany to bury his head in his hands, messing up his slicked back hair.

[...]

You hated thunderstorms. Hated with a burning passion. So it was just your luck that there was a huge thunderstorm that night. Not only did the loud noise keep you awake, but lighting created shadows that looked like twisted creatures, lurking on the dark. And so, you decided to pay a visit to Germany's room. Italy had gone to whine to his brother, who was visiting, and Japan was in his own home, so that left you with no other option. Not that you minded.

Pushing open the door slightly, you looked to see Germany with his back facing you, the blanket up to his shoulder. Hugging your pillow to your chest, you flinched as another rumbling thunder sent unpleasant shivers down your spine.

Tiptoeing over to Germany's bed, you were careful not to make any noise. However, you had barely lifted the blanket, when a hard grip on your wrist made you cry out in surprise. You closed your eyes as the feeling of being tugged harshly down and forced back into the mattress made you grunt slightly. Opening your eyes, what you saw surprised you.

One of Germany's legs was in between yours, his hand gripping your wrists almost painfully. His other hand held a gun that was pointing too close for comfort at your forehead. That wasn't the thing that had made you speechless; Germany's eyes were wild, dangerous, and you didn't dare speak for a few minutes, instead letting him breathe heavily. The two of you locked eyes, before you said his name in a quiet whisper.

"...Germany...?"

He blinked, and his hand holding the gun twitched, before he replied, saying your name. "[Name]...?" He asked, seemingly in a daze. The grip on your wrist loosened, until Germany sat back, running a hand through his bangs. "Vhat are you doing here?" He asked tiredly. You blinked, slowly pushing yourself up with your elbows.

"I came here because of the thunderstorm..." you said. Germany cast you a strange glance, and you shrugged, "Well, Italy is bound to be cuddling with Japan right now, and I've never seen you when you sleep." You spoke as if the two of you were talking about the weather. "And besides, the way you're tense around a girl entering your room for a friendly sleepover definitely says virgin." You snickered. Germany's eyes were covered by his messy bangs. You were about to make yourself comfortable, when you were pushed back into the pillows.

Startled, you looked to see Germany staring down at you with a kind of determination he always wore when he trained. "...Germany...?" you asked.

"Alvays teasing me..." Hid hands gripped your arms, and he leaned down slowly. Your eyes went wide, as you pressed yourself back into the pillows. Germany smirked, "seems like you're nervous yourself." You felt your face go hot. You shut your eyes tight, and felt warm breath caress your lips.

"G-Germany..." you're voice barely a whisper, before you felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against yours. You shivered underneath his touch. His tongue swept along your bottom lip, and you gasped slightly. "Nn..." you moaned slightly. Pulling back, a thin trail of saliva connected your tongues, as you both panted. You put a hand against your lips, feeling your face burn.

"Alvays leaving me flustered." Your hand was taken away, instead pinned to the blankets of the bed as Germany smirked down at you, his hand trailing dangerously close to the inside of your thigh. You gasped, feeling his hand tease up the hem of your nightgown. You felt your lip tremble, and Germany leaned down.

"I like zhat look on you." He smirked, making your face go up in flames. He leaned down, briefly kissing your lips. "I'm going to love you." You blinked, before a playful smirk came across your face.

It's safe to say you were too distracted to be scared of the thunderstorm anymore.


	7. Hetalia: Japan x Reader

Kissing Booths

"A kissing booth?" You nodded, twisting your hands together.

"Y-yeah. Th-this is a cultural festival after all, and I-I heard that a kissing booth was something that they did in the United States for fairs, s-so I thought I'd maybe try to set one up...I-I could have my friends do shifts too..."

"Well, you have kissed someone before, right?" you felt your face heat up.

"O-Of course!"

"That one time in kindergarten, huh?" Gilbert smirked. You glared.

"Sh-shut up."

"And with good old Kiku too!" You felt your face go red as you buried your face in your hands.

"Sh-shut up Gilbert!" You hissed from behind your hands, glaring at the albino. He smirked. You glared, but couldn't help and remember that day in kindergarten. It was White Day, and the teachers had the boys in class give small bags of candy to the girls. Of course, you were practically as invisible as Matthew when you were younger, so everyone skipped over you, not seeing you sitting at your desk. Almost all the presents had been given out, and you were on the brink of tears as you slumped down in your chair. This didn't go unnoticed by Kiku, however, and he shyly came up to you, holding out the last bag of candy silently.

Filled with joy, you had jumped up from your seat, thrown your arms around the shocked boy, and had kissed him full on the lips. It was sloppy, but you had pulled away, a big blush and wide grin on your face. "M-My mommy told me it was a 'thank you' present!" and then you had sat back down, leaving little Kiku flustered and embarrassed.

Your face turned redder, and your eyes snapped over towards Gilbert, who was laughing hard. "If Antonio were here, he'd say you were as bright as one of his tomatoes!" He snickered. You slapped his arm lightly, and cleared your throat.

"Th-that was years ago! And besides, Kiku already forgot about it, so drop the subject!" You growled, your own words stinging slightly. Had Kiku really forgot about it? There was a big chance he had; it was years ago, the two of you were little kids, and it was only until a couple years ago did you two really start to become best friends.

And now, with this silly cultural festival, Elizaveta and Kou had suggested a kissing booth, and since you were the only one who raised your hand, it was now your job to set up the booth and kiss people for a dollar each. Putting the booth together wasn't hard; you'd have Germany help you put the booth together, then dump pink and red and yellow paint on it. That only left a bucket, for the dollar bills, and... yourself. Your heart beat faster, nervous at the thought of kissing random people, even your friends, but a blush settled on your cheeks at the thought of Kiku coming to kiss you—

"Hey! [Name]! Snap out of your fantasy with Kiku and listen!" Glaring at Gilbert, who snickered at your red face, he jabbed a thumb over at Elizaveta, who was waving at you. Sighing, you made your way over to her.

"It's time to set up the booth! We've decided to keep it away from the food stations. No one wants to kiss someone with leftover chowder in their mouth." She shuddered, and you nodded. "Well, we'd better get it! I think it finished drying, so we can just carry it by pieces!" You nodded, and together, the two of you walked towards the woodshop.

"[Name] here volunteered for the kissing booth!" Elizabeth grinned, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You blushed slightly, glaring a little at your friend.

"W-well, it was on the list a-and no one else would do it..."

"I-I see..." A short silence, before Elizabeth grinned, skipping away.

"I'll start to get the pieces~" Silently yelling at your friend for leaving you

"Wait, [Name]-san." You felt your heart beat a little faster, and you turned, almost too quickly, before clearing your throat.

"Yes, Kiku?"

A short silence, before the Japanese boy turned away, a small blush on his cheeks. "N-never mind, I will see you later, [Name]-san." You nodded, slightly disappointed. Oh well, what had you been hoping for, anyways? This wasn't a fairy tale.

[...]

The day of the festival was insane. It was crowded, stuffy, and noisy. The kissing booth had been placed near the perfume stands, and flower stands. Unfortunately, those stands were run by the prettiest, most 'perfect' so-much-make-up-on-it's-like-a-clown-party girls. Eyeing them warily, you shifted nervously. No one had come by yet, but you were sure that Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert—otherwise known as the Bad Touch Trio—would come by soon enough.

It was some ten minutes before people noticed there was a kissing stand, and some boys had gotten into a line, taking out one dollar from their wallets. Nervous, you pecked the first few boys quickly, and then as more people came and watched, you were forced to lengthen the duration of the kiss. Not settling for more than seven seconds though. Some boys even tried to make out with you, but Elizaveta was there to threaten them with a frying pan, her stand being kitchenware.

One person handed you a five-dollar bill, and you rummaged to find some change. "Please, keep the change." Freezing at the voice, you looked up and saw Kiku with an apologetic, but gentle smile.

"K-Kiku! I-I didn't think you'd come..." you said, taking the bill. His smile widened, as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"W-well I came here for a kiss, s-so..."

"Ah, ah, ah~" Elizaveta chided, skipping up to you two almost _giddily._ "Since you gave her _five dollars,_ you have to kiss her _five times~_" She winked, "We wouldn't want a disappointed customer would we?" She sent you a look, and you gulped, nodding slightly.

"Y-yes."

Casting a quick glance to Kiku, a blush rising on your cheeks, your hands grabbed the hem of your shirt tightly. "R-right, f-five kisses, we can do that, yeah?" The two of you leaned in slowly, and distant wolf whistles were heard as your lips connected. You felt a little self-conscious kissing in front of all these people, but all thoughts were erased from your mind as your lips moved against each other.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta and Gilbert were snapping pictures, grinning evilly all the while.

"Ok, lovebirds make out time's over!" Gilbert called, smirking. The two of you broke apart, red-faced. "I think that [Name] wants to take a break, so can one of you take over? I'll go first." Gilbert smirked, winking at your friends, who all blushed. Rolling your eyes slightly, you walked away from the kissing booth, hand in hand with Kiku.

Of course, that meant ignoring all the other disappointed boys, but they went unnoticed by you.


	8. PoT: Tezuka K x Reader

div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 11pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"Laughter Lines/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" em style="line-height: 1.7em;"You took me to your favourite place on Earth/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" em style="line-height: 1.7em;"to see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Our fingers traced in circles round its history,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"we brushed our hands right back in time through centuries./em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You... You're going to Germany?" You ask, a heavy feeling settling in your heart as you stare at the older boy in shock. The two of you were currently sitting on a tree stump by a fishing stream in the mountains, and he had just told you the news: he would be going to Germany to play pro tennis. "B-but what about the U-17 camp you all were invited to?" You asked style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm not sure if I'm going to Germany, [Last]. Don't be hasty." He says, but you can tell it's been sitting on his shoulders for a while. "If I go to the camp, then I may not go to Germany."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "B-but what if you don't go to the camp?" You style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" em style="line-height: 1.7em;"As you held me down, you said:/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Then I'll go to Germany." He said, finally looking at you. Though his gaze was the same as it always was, cool and collected, you felt as if it bore the burden of a hundred weights. It kept you where you were, and you could only stare in distraught. "Don't look so sad, [Last]." He said, and it was then that you realized your hands were shaking, and your eyes were wide with a frozen expression of style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / A moment of silence passes, where you're tracing the rings of the stump, and Tezuka is looking out over the mountains. "I-if you do go to Germany..." you say, catching Tezuka's attention. "Then I'll go to every one of your matches. No matter how far. Once I graduate from high school, I'll definitely follow!" A rare smile quirks his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Aa. I'll be waiting."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" em style="line-height: 1.7em;""I'll see you in the future when we're older/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"and we are full of stories to be told. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Cross my heart and hope to die,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'll see you with your laughter lines."/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / You're walking down a path in the hills by your house when you get his text. You know it's him because the tune you set for his messages. With your heart pounding, you flip open your phone and scan over the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Fr. Tezukabr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Sorry, [Last]. We'll meet again./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Looking up from your phone, you look towards the sky. It's grey and snowing, and even though he's not with you, the two of you are standing under the same sky, and you want to cherish it for as long as you style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Even through your tears, you're style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Changes on our hands and on our faces, oh, oh/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace./em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / In high school, it was rather lonely without Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Echizen, but the rest of the team has managed. Takashi had stopped playing tennis to work with his father's sushi shop, but the other four hadn't stopped, and in his second year, Oishi was the captain of the boy's tennis team, you as their manager, and Inui as the vice-captain. They had almost made it to nationals, but were crushed in their last critical style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was at times like these you couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. And Tezuka... Tezuka. Though you've kept in touch, his texts are short and becoming less frequent, his emails even less so. Eventually, they stopped completely, and you could only wonder with a heavy heart if it was time to move style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"As you held me down, you said:/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Years passed, and soon, the team split up to go to university. Graduation was full of tears, and you were left with a bittersweet feeling, looking at the high school where you would finally depart style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "[Last], are you really going across seas?" Fuji asked you one day. You style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "My parents found a good music school in the States, and I'm pretty good at English, so I've decided to go." You say as the two of you walk to the bus stop. "I thought it would be a good opportunity, so I'm going. Besides..." you look up at the sky, bright blue and dotted with fluffy clouds. "Even if it's not tennis, I want to catch up to Tezuka as soon as possible."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Fuji smiles. "I know the feeling."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm leaving in two days." You style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Eh? That soon?" Fuji asks. You style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I've taken the tests, and they've accepted me, so I'm going to be leaving as soon as possible. It's supposed to be snowing hard there." You style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I hope you reach your goal." Fuji says, and you smile back at style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You too, Fuji. I know you'll do great."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "But, why the States?" Fuji asks as the bus drives into view. Your smile style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I promised Tezuka I'd go see every one of his matches. And if I'm in the States, it'll be easier, I think. Besides, he promised me something, too." At Fuji's curious look, you smile widely jumping onto the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He promised we'd see each other when we're older!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em;""I'll see you in the future when we're older/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"and we are full of stories to be told. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Cross my heart and hope to die,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'll see you with your laughter lines."/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "A-a match in Japan? Are you serious?!" Momoshiro said over the tables at Kawamura Sushi. "Wh-when?!" Apart from Tezuka, the whole team had managed to grab ahold of one another, and were reuniting over sushi that their best friend had inherited from his father. You were the last one to arrived, having caught a plane as fast as you could, but not before you could text them all the news. Fuji style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's supposed to be in Akita, and [Last] wanted us to all get together to watch him play."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Let's do it! I'm dying to see how Tezuka has improved!" Kikumaru smiles widely, popping a piece of sushi into his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It'll be a good chance to update my data." Inui says. The door slides open, and a familiar female voice catches their style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Wow, I haven't seen this place in years, but it hasn't changed!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "[Last]!" They all cheer, and you smile, raising a hand to greet style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Long time no see, everyone. Even Ryoma-kun came."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Not like I had a choice..." he mutters, but you smile style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Now, let's talk about the game."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';""em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Ashen faces in cold breeze,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"ashen faces in cold breeze,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"all the stories you will leave,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"all the stories you will leave"/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Wow! This place is huge!" You stare in awe at the size of the tennis stadium. "I've never seen a place this big!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I hear it was recently built." Oishi says, looking at the pamphlet they got at the street corner. "It's amazing it's already been reserved for matches. The tickets were even almost sold out."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's a shame we got tickets so far back. I wanted to watch Tezuka play up close." Takashi says, and the others can't help but agree. You clap your hands style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Don't worry guys, I've brought binoculars! Just be sure not to hurt your eyes..."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The nine of you settle in the seats, waiting eagerly and impatiently for the match to begin. Momoshiro and Ryoma bought ridiculous amounts of food, and were gorging themselves, much to the annoyance of Kaidoh. Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru and Takashi were talking excitedly, and you smiled at the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh, the match is starting!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Your heart nearly bursts when Tezuka comes onto the court, and the nine of you make as much noise as you can, despite the overwhelming roar of the full stadium. "Good luck, Tezuka!" Oishi style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You've got this!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You can do it!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Kick his ass!" You scream, and the others smile slightly as the people around you turn to stare. You merely grin, flashing a peace style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"'She really hasn't changed.'/em They all style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'll see you in the future when we're older/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"and we are full of stories to be told. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Cross my heart and hope to die,/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'll see you with your laughter lines./em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / With each point Tezuka got, your heart seemed to soar, and with each point he lost, you would cheer him on, along with the rest of your teammates and the other people in the huge crowd. And when the game finally ends, 6-3 Tezuka, you're so happy, you don't realize the tears running down your style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "E-eh?! [Last]-senpai, are you crying?!" Momoshiro gapes, causing the others to turn and style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "E-eh? Am I?" you ask, raising a hand to your cheek, feeling wetness there. Fuji takes out his handkerchief, dabbing at your style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That's no good, [Last]." He smiles. "Tezuka won."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I-I know, I just..." you sniff. "I'm so em style="line-height: 1.7em;"happy./em I'm so happy." You say, style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'll see you in the future when we're old./em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The nine of you wait after almost every one clears out, and when the former captain of the middle school boys tennis team finally emerges, eight people jump at him, startling the poor tennis player and everyone within hearing style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Buchou! You were great!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That was amazing!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm so pumped!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "BURNINGG!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Wha—" He looks so startled and confused, you cant help but giggle, and then he sees style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's been a while." You say, clasping your hands behind your back and smiling. The others climb off of him—Oishi has to restrain Kikumaru—to let Tezuka get a clear view of style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "[Last]..." he says, looking speechless. Your smile fades, and he next thing he knows, you've run into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Tezuka... Tezuka..." you repeat his name like a mantra as tears run down your face, and you cling to him, burying your face in his shoulder. Through all the stares (happy from his former teammates) and camera flashes, Tezuka can't bring himself to care as his arms wrap tightly around you, and he presses his face into your hair. "Kunimitsu..." you whimper. His own eyes sting, and he's not ashamed to let his tears freely style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "[First]."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'll see you in the future when we're old./em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; widows: 1; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 10pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';" /span/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div 


	9. PoT: Fuji S x Male Reader

Teasing

Fuji Yuuta isn't sure how it happened. It's as if time skipped, but all he remembers is falling off of a bridge, and someone screaming his name; probably his brother. He's frozen, and shuts his eyes before he hits the water. Just as his back touches the icy surface, someone wraps their arms around him, as they both plunge beneath the cold surface.

When he regains consciousness, he recognizes there's jacket that's draped over his torso. Water is dripping onto his face, and he scrunches his nose slightly in irritation. Opening his eyes, Yuuta's brown-grey eyes meet [e/c] ones. It takes him a full minute to realize there's someone hovering over him, and another two to realize it's another boy. "So you're awake." The voice says. It's surprisingly high pitched, almost like his brothers, and Yuuta blinks as the stranger moves away, letting the sun shine down on him. "You should be more careful, Fuji Yuuta. Drowning before prefecturals wouldn't exactly be a good thing."

Yuuta shoots up, but winces and coughs. "How... do you know my name?" He gasps.

"Hm. Well your brother is quite popular at my school. I hear him talk about his 'cute little brother' quite often at practice." Yuuta's eye twitches at the thought of his brother calling him 'cute'.

"Wait..." Yuuta blinks. "You play tennis?" The stranger tilts his head.

"No. But sometimes I run by for track." Yuuta looks around and see's he's on the riverbank. He doesn't see his brother on the bridge, so he assumes he went to look for a way down. "Well, I have to go. See you later, Fuji-kun." He scowls slightly. "Or would you rather me call you Yuuta-san?"

"Just... Yuuta is fine." He says. He can see the stranger smile out of the corner of his eyes.

"Then, Yuuta-kun."

"Wait!" he sees the stranger stop and turn slightly. "What's your name?" A light chuckle reaches his ear just as he hears his name being called from far away.

"[Last] [First]. Nice to meet you."

[...]

"[Last] [First]? I've never heard of him." Fuji Shuusuke says as Yuuta gapes.

"But... surely you've at least seen him? He's got [e/c] eyes and [h/c] hair!"

"Mm. Well there are a lot of people with those traits." The elder Fuji brother smiles at his brother's frustration. When Yuuta leaves, Fuji puts a finger to his chin in thought. [Last] [First], huh? Maybe he'd have another person to tease.

[...]

"[Last]-kun, you're so good at drawing...!" said male smiles slightly at the girls ogling his drawing.

"Ah, well it's practice, mostly."

"Your hands are amazing!"

"Is it true that you do track and play piano as well?" Nodding, [First] watches with amusement as the girls giggle among themselves.

"[Last]-kun, can you please bring your picture up to the front?" The teacher calls, and the male stands and excuses himself from the group of girls crowding around his spot. The teacher shoots them a look, and they scramble back to their own areas. Walking up to the front, he hands the teacher his drawing, and waits for critique. "Not bad. These areas need to be a little darker, though. And these highlights should curve a bit more, like this..."

"Thank you, sensei." [First] smiles as he takes back his drawing. Walking back to his seat, he can't help but feel a pair of eyes following his every move. Ignoring this, he picks up his tools and begins to work.

[...]

At the end of school, [First] is running around the school. Though his club didn't meet, [First] ran anyways. He had just been passing the tennis courts, when he heard a shout. "Look out!"

Raising his hand automatically, [First] winced slightly as a tennis ball connected hard with his palm, and his fingers curled around the fuzzy surface. Looking up, he saw the bewildered faces of the tennis club members. Smiling slightly, he held up the ball. "Ah, it seems you've lost a ball."

"I'm sorry, that was mine." [First] turns to see Fuji Shuusuke walking towards him with his usual smile. Smiling back slightly, [First] tosses it back. "You have quite good reflexes." Fuji comments, and [First] laughs slightly.

"Fruits of my labor I guess. Track requires such things. As does tennis." [First] looks at Fuji's eyes, almost surprised to see them open.

"Thank you for saving my brother, by the way." [First] tilts his head slightly.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun? Yes. I remember. Is he doing well?" [First] asks. Fuji nods.

"Yes. He's preparing for prefecturals right now, most likely."

"Aa. So are you. Good luck." [First] says, raising a hand in farewell. "Well, I gotta run. See you later, Fuji-kun." With that, he jogs away, leaving the tensai staring at his retreating back. The eldest Fuji brother looks down at the ball in his hand.

"He has nice hands."

[...]

"Ah, you are..." Yuuta says, stopping as he nearly bumps into a certain [h/c] male. Smiling at him, [First] waves slightly.

"Hello, Fuji Yuuta-kun."

"Just using my first name is fine..." the brunette murmurs, casting a glance to the side. Chuckling, [First] falls in with Yuuta's pace.

"How are you? Your brother said you were preparing for prefecturals."

"You talking to Aniki?" Yuuta asks. [First] nods.

"We talked a little."

[First] and Yuuta walk around town, stopping in to look at fresh fruits, and to buy crepes. The two males are enjoying themselves, and [First] listens to Yuuta talk about tennis, his favorite foods, and his brother. "You seem to admire your brother quite a lot, Yuuta-kun." The other male's cheeks turn pink.

"N-not really. I just can't go anywhere without someone comparing me to him." Yuuta says.

"Comparing? But the two of you are so different. That's what I like about you most, Yuuta-kun."

"Really?" [First] nods.

"You're so passionate about tennis. Even if it is defeating your brother, but that in and of itself is admirable." Yuuta's looking up at him with something akin to admiration, and [First] chuckles. "You know, you're like the little brother I've always wanted. Fuji-kun has to be careful or I might steal you away." This time, Yuuta pushes him slightly, flushing.

"D-don't say impossible things."

"Ah, are you embarrassed? I'm sorry."

"You're clearly not."

"Haha, I guess you're right."

"Saa, so this is where you were, Yuuta." The two males turn around and see Fuji walking towards them. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. Nee-san said you went out."

"Ah, Aniki." [First] tilts his head slightly, smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone," he waves slightly, before sticking his hands in his pockets and turning.

"Wait—" Yuuta tries to stop him, but Fuji holds out an arm. "Aniki?" [First] can feel Fuji's stare on his back, and he can't help but chuckle to himself.

_'__Jealous, huh? Maybe I'll tease him a bit more~'_

[...]

Fuji Shuusuke watches [First], something akin to irritation (or was it lust?) in his deep blue eyes. He knew, _knew_ the other male was teasing him, why, he still had no idea (unless he went with his first thought that [First] wanted to seduce him. But they were only middle schoolers, after all. Middle schoolers with hormones, to be exact.). It all went from exposing his collarbone to licking his fingers free of rice or chocolate, and to sending him half-lidded looks accompanied with small smirks every time they made eye contact.

Nevertheless, he had had enough.

Which is why he couldn't help but smirk slightly with satisfaction as he heard a surprised gasp leave the [h/c] male's lips as he was slammed against the gym storage wall. Dark [e/c] eyes look up at him, and Fuji sees a smirk tugging at the end of the other male's mouth. "My, my. What brought this on all of a sudden, Fuji-kun?" Leaning down, Fuji grips small wrists in his hands.

"You've been teasing me."

"Hm? Have I?" The other male almost purrs.

"I don't enjoy it. I'm the only one who can tease." Fuji says, and [First] can't help but laugh.

"I never pictured you as a sadist, Fuji-kun." Amusement dances in his eyes at Fuji's hard stare. "Such a scary look. Do you really hate me that much?" This nearly catches Fuji off guard.

"I don't hate you."

"Hm? Then what else could it be? Surely not love. Or lust?" [First] asks slyly.

"I'm not sure."

"Does that mean I can tease you some more?" [First] asks. Fuji opens his eyes; he can feel [First]'s heartbeat under his fingers. The other male is enjoying this. Enjoying what, though? Teasing him? Being dominated? Smirking, Fuji tilts his head.

"I think it's my turn to tease you." And he leans down to close his mouth around the exposed flesh of [First]'s neck. The other male bites his lip, whimpering as Fuji's teeth sink into his neck. Trembling, his hands tighten around Fuji's shirt. He's not sure if he's bleeding, but he can't help but enjoy the painful throbbing sensation as Fuji's tongue soothes the bite. His knees are weak, and suddenly it's a good thing Fuji's body is pressed against his, otherwise he would have fallen. [First] hears Fuji chuckle.

"It seems you like a bit of pain." He says, already looking for another spot to mark.

"I guess we're made for each other then." He smiles slightly.

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji smirks before nipping at the smaller male's pulse, sending shivers down his spine.

"F-Fuji..." he breathes, weaving his fingers into light brown hair and tugging slightly.

"You know, at first I thought you were going after my brother." Fuji says against heated skin.

"Hm? Oh, Yuuta-kun is cute, but I don't date younger guys. I might steal him away as my own brother though." [First] says, only to be interrupted as Fuji grips his wrists tighter, biting down on his earlobe.

"I won't let you." [First] chuckles.

"Such a brother complex~ Incest is illegal, you know."

"So is this," Fuji counters, grinding slightly against the smaller body beneath him. "But we both know you're enjoying this."

[First] merely grins. "You know it, Shuusuke-kun~"


	10. PoT: Yukimura S x Reader

Healthy Anger

You couldn't stand it. You couldn't stand how these _idiots_ from other schools could possibly make a joke out of something so serious. The serious thing being the Rikkaidai Tennis Club captain's disease. You had been coming home from track, shivering slightly against the frigid autumn air. You had been passing by some other high school—god, just thinking about it made your blood boil—where you noticed some people from the boys tennis team passing by, chatting with each other. You had brushed it off and walked by them, but when you caught part of their conversation, you stopped dead in your tracks.

"I hear the captain of Rikkaidai won't be in the national tournament."

"Heh, really? How lame."

"I hope he gets even worse. Then we'll be able to dominate—argh!" You had thrown your school shoes at the back of their heads, nailing the guy who wished for Yukimura to get worse on his head. They all turned to see you with the most hateful glare you had ever put on your face.

"How _dare you."_ you hissed. "How _dare_ you say something like that!"

"Who the hell is this?" They leered down at you. "Little girl."

"Maybe you should look in the mirror and say that again. I feel bad though, if I was your face I'd want to keep them all away."

"The hell did you say to me, bitch?"

"You heard me. Or do you need an earpiece?"

"C'mere you little—"

"Don't ever talk that way about Yukimura-senpai again. I'll make your lives _miserable._"

"Oh? Are you his whore?" They sneered. You clenched your hands into fists, your glare deepening.

"No. But judging by how you know to judge someone, you must live with some whores, huh? We all know a virgin didn't name your brother."

"Why you—When I get my hands on you—!"

"See if you can, _dumbass_!"

Thus commenced the chase. You were glad you were in track, and you outran them, dodging in alleys and finally climbing You weren't really worried about them catching you; you could take them, but it seemed the amount of people chasing you grew, and you were extra wary. It had gotten late in the evening, and you were sure they had all given up, so you came out of hiding, looking around one more time. When a hand grabbed your shoulder, you whipped around, grabbing the person and preparing to flip them.

"Wait! It's me, Yanagi."

"Oh... Senpai." You said, releasing the tall male. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else..."

"That means there's a 89.34% you got yourself into another sticky situation." Yanagi said, looking down at you almost accusingly. You stuck your tongue out slightly, closing one eye.

"Heh... you caught me." The brunette sighed.

"Be careful with your temper, [Last]."

"Right, right." The two of you began to walk to the station together. "Ah, but uh, Yanagi-senpai?"

"Mm?"

"Can you... uh... please not tell anyone else about this? I don't want them to worry."

"You don't want me to tell? They might find out sooner or later."

"I just don't want to cause them trouble cause they're all so busy. And I can take care of it myself so no one finds out." Yanagi sent you a slightly suspicious look, but you merely smiled at him. "It'll be fine, Senpai."

[...]

Of course, that's not what you were saying two days later after being cornered in an alley. Thankfully, there were only five people, compared to the ten or fifteen last time, but you were still eventually overpowered. Sure, you landed some good hits, but after they got you on the ground, you stopped counting the amount of times they kicked and hit you.

"Payback for your shoes, brat." They snarled.

"...burn in hell, bastards."

You lost consciousness after that.

When you woke up, you were lying on a soft bed, and your whole body felt like it was on fire. You could barely raise a hand to rub your eyes, let alone sit up. "I see you're awake." You flinched slightly at a familiar, disappointed tone.

"Yanagi-senpai, I..."

"Save your excuses for later. C'mon, sit up." He said, slipping a hand behind your neck and helping you sit up.

"Am I in a hospital?" You ask.

"No. My family's guest room. Onee-san patched you up." Yanagi said, propping some pillows behind you.

"Ah. I'll have to make her some cakes later." You say, almost smiling as Yanagi hands you a painkiller and a glass of water.

"I've kept silent about this, but no one will be pleased when you go into school tomorrow with bandages." Yanagi said.

"I guess I can't say I've been sick or rock climbing. Hey, actually rock climbing would be petty convincing—ow..." You wince as your side throbs. "Or I could just not tell them."

"No. That would make matters worse by at least 47%." Yanagi says, seating himself next to your bed. You sigh.

"I guess I can't avoid it..." You absentmindedly trace the bandages on your cheek. Yanagi watches you, or at least you think he does. "Thank you, Yanagi-senpai. I'll buy you some Japanese literature next time I'm out. Sorry for the trouble." You feel his hand ruffle your hair gently.

"Just don't do anything stupid again."

"Gah, you ruined the mood, senpai. And we all know I'm going to do a lot more stupid things in life."

"True, true."

[...]

The next time you went to see Yukimura in the hospital; you had been dragged along by Marui. "Don't touch the cake! Geez, senpai. Please control your sweet tooth for a little longer." He pouted, trying to take it from your hands, but you guarded it with your life. "If you get cavities, I'm gonna laugh at you!"

"Quiet! We're in the hospital now!" Sanada scolded the both of you. You immediately saluted him, causing a sigh to fall from his lips.

"Yukimura-buchou, we've come to visit." It's Kirihara who announces this as the door to the captain's room opens, and you all try to get in the room at the same time. "Oi, senpai! Don't push!" You're the first one to squeeze through, and you hop over to Yukimura's bed, trying to regain your balance.

"Yoho, Yukimura-buchou~!" You greet him, setting the cake on the bedside table. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, [Last]. Thank you." Yukimura smiles. Then he catches the sight of the bandage on your cheek, and he frowns, about to ask about it.

"Buchou! Are you feeling fine? [Last]-senpai didn't eat your cake, did she? We had enough trouble to stop Marui-senpai as it is." Kirihara said, coming to your side and ignoring your indignant 'Hey!'.

"I'm feeling well. I'm glad to see you all are doing fine, too." Yukimura smiles.

"Well, Sanada-senpai here doesn't let anyone off during practice." You say, smiling at the vice-captain. You all go up to the roof and talk about tennis, school, and just random things that pop up. "Then sensei told me that supercalifragilisticexpialidocious wasn't a word! It's clearly a word!" You finished indignantly. Kirihara snickered. Yukimura merely smiled.

"It's getting late. We'll be having morning and afternoon practice." Yukimura nodded as you all got ready to go.

"Wait, [Last]. Will you stay just a little longer? There's something I need to talk to you about." You blinked.

"Um, sure." You waved goodbye to the others before standing next to Yukimura's bed. "What's on your mind, Buchou?" You ask.

"Where did you get that wound on your cheek?" You can't help but flinch slightly. Straight and to the point, as expected of Yukimura.

"Er, well, haha, it's a long story..." you say, avoiding his eyes.

"You got into another fight and didn't want Yanagi to tell me about it so he kept quiet but you got beat up anyways?"

A chuckle. "If you keep your mouth open you'll attract flies." Immediately, your mouth flies shut.

"How did you...?"

"Well you confirmed my suspicions," Yukimura began, "and I had a feeling after you didn't come to visit yesterday."

"Wait, they went to visit you yesterday?! Why didn't they tell me! Ah damnit..." You groan.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Yukimura asked, and you drop your gaze to the floor.

"Some numbskulls were talking about you,"

_"I hope he gets even worse."_

You clench your fists, "and it pissed me off, so I lost my temper and threw my shoes at them. I thought I could handle it myself, but I was wrong, and they beat me up." You cross your arms, looking at the cake you managed to save for Yukimura. You see his hand move, and you shut your eyes, expecting to be hit for keeping this a secret, but you're surprised when he pats your head.

"Thank you for defending me." He says, smiling slightly. "But don't do anything so reckless again. We'll show them when we're at nationals." You smile slightly, your cheeks heating up.

"Okay..."

"Another thing," he starts, before turning to the door with a rather creepy smile. "You all, come out form behind there." There's a loud thud, some muffled cursing, when the door slowly slides open and Kirihara and Marui peek in along with everyone else, smiling guiltily. Yukimura didn't bat an eye.

"Double training for tomorrow."

"E-ehhh?!"

"W-wait, we're sorry Buchou!" You giggle behind your hands as they kneel beside Yukimura's bed.

"No complaints!"

"Fukubuchou, you were listening too!" You giggle as Sanada whacks Kirihara's head.


	11. Hetalia: Bully America x Reader AU

This is the first Bully!HetaliaxReader story. Enjoy~! TRIGGER WARNING

List Your Reasons

**_SLUT._**

You stared at the word printed in bold letters on the small, creased piece of paper. You frowned slightly, folding the paper back up and tossing it in the recycling bin. That note had been put in your locker, sometime in the morning you guessed, and when you opened up your locker, the note fell out. You remembered the notes before this one.

**_Freak._**

**_Go kill yourself._**

**_No one likes you._**

**_Why are you trying?_**

You had a vague idea who was doing it, but there were tons of bullies in the school. Though there was one that seemed to dedicate his time into making your life seem worthless.

Alfred F. Jones.

Maybe not ALL the notes were from him; most were written by the group of girls that stalked him everywhere. The only ironic thing about Alfred bullying you was that his little brother was your only friend. Matthew Williams. They surprisingly don't have the same last name, but rumor was that they had different mothers.

"I just don't get it." Matthew said, in his soft voice to you one day at lunch. The two of you sat on a bench outside, the fluffy white clouds drifting leisurely across the bright blue sky. You stayed silent, sipping your drink as you watched the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Sighing, you wrapped up your lunch, staring at the sky.

"It doesn't matter. People who are seen as nerdy or lower class are always pushed around by those who think of themselves as superior." Matt nodded, unsure of how to respond. He was sure you were bipolar, one minute you would be quiet, polite, shy, and the next, you would be spitting flames of hate and yelling at someone who pushed you the wrong way. But you were strong, as you have proved many times before, you wouldn't let any of the notes get to you, and so you ignored them.

"Y-you're buying lunch today?" Matthew asked. You nodded, clutching onto your money tightly. Normally, you would bring lunch, but for today, you had woken up late, and grabbed a ten-dollar bill on your way out. "B-be careful..." You nodded; it's been a while since you had bought lunch, since all the bullies loved to make fun of you.

Standing as far away from the other bullies as possible, you stood behind a pair of girls who ignored your presence. The lunch line moved slowly, and it was a good ten minutes before you finally got your lunch. Putting the extra money in your pocket, you began to tiptoe away, staying relatively close to the wall. You kept an eye on Lovino and Antonio, who were sitting at a table a few feet away from where you were trying to make an escape.

When your back hit someone's chest, you stepped forward quickly, turning to apologize. "I'm sorr—" and then you felt your face pale, and your grip on the lunch tray got tighter. It was Alfred, with his stepbrother, Arthur. Seriously, the two had names that were easily confusable. Alfred looked down at you, sneering slightly.

"Going to eat your lunch somewhere else, freak?" You stood, rooted to the spot. "Hey, that looks good." And then he reached out, taking your small bowl of pasta.

"H-hey! That's mine—"

"What of it?" He asked, looking down at you with cold, hard eyes.

A hand came down on your lunch tray, spilling the contents all over the floor. People stopped, and started to whisper to each other, some laughing as you stared at your tray. "Aww, don't be sad. It's not like you need to eat anything anyways."

Hot tears blurred your vision, and you ran out of the lunchroom, with people's laughter still ringing in your ears. Racing to the courtyard, you saw Matthew sitting on the bench, looking around nervously. When he saw you, he stood up, clutching his lunch to his chest.

"[Name]!" he gasped, surprised, when you grabbed his hand and began to drag him away from your usual lunch spot.

"We're going to eat behind the gate!" You said.

"I-it's off school property though..."

"I know that!" you yelled back. When the two of you reached the gate, your hands fumbled with the latch, as both you and Matthew slipped through. Panting, you put your hands on your knees, as Matthew sank down to the ground. Wiping your eyes harshly, you sat down with him.

"Wh-where's your lunch?" The innocent question brought another wave of tears, and you grasped Matthew's sleeve, burying your face in his arm. Silently, he wrapped both arms around you, and let you sob into his arm.

"A-Alfred! Th-that jerk! I h-hate him! I hate him!" You cried, shaking as sobs tore from your throat. "I never did anything t-to h-him! Why can't he l-leave me alone!?" You elbowed the wall harshly, trembling in both rage and from crying.

After you had calmed down, Matthew set his bento in between the two of you. "We can share." You nodded, but was too upset to eat a lot. _It's not like you need to eat anything anyways. _The two of you spent most of the time in silence, your sobs quieting to sniffling once a while.

"Th-thanks for letting me eat some of your lunch." You mumbled as the two of you walked back. Matthew smiled gently.

"I don't mind."

Class was as torturous as ever. Upon opening your history book, you found the words 'bitch' and 'whore' written across the tiny print. Pushing back more tears, you help the book close to your face so the other students couldn't see. You heard snickering behind you though. The minutes ticked by slowly, and the second the bell rang, signaling the end of school, you jumped out of your seat, racing out of the room and to your locker. You ignored the pieces of paper that fluttered out, grabbing your backpack and homework, slamming your locker shut and running out of the building to the bus.

Matthew watched you run to your bus sadly, before he clenched his fist and walked over to where his brother was getting a drink from a vending machine. Looking up, Alfred looked with unimpressed eyes over to Matthew, sending him a cold stare. Matthew shrunk back slightly, but he gave his brother a determined, reproachful look.

Alfred crossed his arms, looking expectantly at his shorter brother. Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat. "S-stay away from [Name]." A smirk tugged up Alfred's lips, as he cornered his little brother. Matthew backed away, swallowing again. "I mean it. She's been through a lot of grief and you're not help—" Alfred roughly grabbed the front of Matthew's school shirt, slamming him back into the wall. Matthew let out a surprised cry, his head swimming from the sudden contact.

"What are you going to do about it, little brother?" Alfred sneered, "you know I'm stronger than you." Matthew didn't respond, the terrified look in his eyes only partially hidden. Alfred's lips pulled down into a frown, and he punched Matthew across the cheek, before storming away. Matthew slid down the wall, his head and cheek throbbing.

The drink sat in the machine, forgotten.

"M-Matt? What happened to your cheek...?" You asked the next day, gently brushing your finger against the bandages. He smiled weakly.

"I just hit my head. It's nothing." You bit the inside of your cheek; he was lying, you could tell, but since the teacher walked in, you let it slide.

"O-ok."

Accompanying the worried feeling, rage also bubbled up. No one else but you and Alfred—save for a few of his friends—ever really noticed Matt. That eliminated who hurt him quite quickly. Your hand clenched into a fist. It didn't matter if you were facing your worst enemy, someone had hurt Matt, and you had to make sure he didn't do it again.

You found the person who you had been looking for after sports had ended. After ducking into the math room to avoid the usual bullies, you had gathered your homework, ignoring the insulting post-its that fluttered out of your locker; you pushed your backpack under a bench, safe from meddling bullies. Keeping a watchful eye, you went on a search for Alfred.

Alfred was leaning against the wall near the biology room, one foot up against the wall and his arms crossed. His eyes were closed, and for a brief moment, you thought he looked... good. Then, mentally slapping yourself, you walked up to him brusquely. Though you were mad, you made sure to stay on the opposite side of the wall, in case he decided to use you for a punching bag as well.

"You hurt Matt, didn't you." It wasn't a question. Alfred opened his eyes, regarded you with a hard glare, before he smirked and straightened up. "Well?" You demanded. He began to walk towards you slowly, and you took a tiny step forward, almost challenging him.

"So what if I did?" You glared, clenching your fists.

"He did nothing to you! You didn't have to hit him!" You gritted your teeth. Seriously! This guy! "Matt didn't do anything to provoke you, did he? I bet you were just looking for someone to take out your anger on, weren't you—"

"Shut up!" Alfred slammed his fist against the wall behind your head, and you recoiled, seeing anger in his clear blue eyes. "Matt this, Matt that, God! It irritates me so much!" He yelled. You flinched slightly. "Why do you bother hanging out with him!? He's an invisible, useless brother!"

_Smack._

Alfred stumbled back against the door. His eyes were wide, as your hand was raised slightly, [e/c] orbs narrowed and rage causing your body to tremble. "Shut up." You hissed, "shut up, shut up, shut up! How would you know anything!? You hardly hang out with him! You hardly talk to him! You barely even pay attention to him when he needs you the most! You make me sick, Alfred Jones!" You yelled.

It all happened so fast. It was your turn to stumble back as Alfred pushed himself off the wall towards you. The gears in your mined turned, forcing you to realizing what you did. You hit Alfred, and now his fans would be after you, school would be hell, worse than hell. You held a pencil in front of you, hoping that it would protect you. Alfred merely broke it, taking the other end out of your hand and throwing it against the wall behind you. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know why—" You flinched as Alfred slammed his hands against the wall behind you, breathing heavily and glared down at you.

"S-stay away—!"

Your eyes closed as he leaned down. "You don't know anything about my brother and me." he whispered, right into your ear. You cringed, cowering into the wall. A small chuckle was heard, before you felt hair tickle your chin, and teeth sink into your neck. A cry of surprise and pain flew from your lips.

"W-what the hell!?" Alfred ignored your outburst, licking the bite to soothe the pain before sucking on the skin, creating a dark mark. Biting back a moan, your hands pushed weakly against his chest. They didn't budge him, as he pinned your arms to the wall, pressing his body against yours. And then, lips crushed themselves to yours, and you felt your eyes widen. Alfred was _kissing_ you. _He_ was kissing _you._ The person whom you hated, despised, who tortured you, who hurt his little brother, was kissing you, moving his lips against your own in a forceful way. "Nn.."

You felt anger course through you when you felt a tongue against your lips, and you bit down harshly on Alfred's bottom lip. He let out a small string of curses, pulling back. The loss of contact made your lips tingle. "Now, now, why so disobedient?" He smirked, tasting copper. You glared, attempting to kick his shins, but he lifted your leg to wrap around his lower body. You glared, despite the blush, and felt frustration and anger well up. "You know you want me." He whispered in your ear. You shivered slightly when his breath hit your neck, and he left small red marks on your collarbone.

"D-disobedient my ass!" you gasped, "S-stop that! L-let me go!" Your mind turned blank as Alfred's fingers griped your waist, and his tongue and teeth traced patterns on your neck. This was not right. This was the boy who took pleasure in seeing you cry, this was the boy who _tortured_ you since sixth grade. A small part of your brain screamed at you to give in and let him do whatever the hell he wanted, but your other thoughts came flooding back when his hand lightly touched the skin under your skirt.

"Stop it Alfred!" Your hands came up and shoved him away with all your strength. He stumbled back, obviously not expecting your shove. "Stop this! I'm just a nerd, remember? I'm just a useless girl who can't think for herself! Stop teasing me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Your throat closed up with unheard sobs, and you sprinted as far away as your shaky legs could carry you.

"I heard you were still at school and I got worried—[Name]?" Matthew stopped short when you ran by him. A confused look crossed his face, and he began to run after you. Behind you, Alfred ran a hand through his hair, glaring slightly at the wall.

"[Name]! Wait!" Matthew panted as he chased after you. You had run off of school property and to the nearby park. You only slowed down when you came to a bench, your legs feeling like lead and your breathing coming in short, pained breaths. The last time you had run this hard and fast was for a race, which you had gotten second place in, but it was a combination of the earlier events and running which made you feel weak. Collapsing on the bench, you tried to catch your breath as Matthew rested his hands on his knees, panting hard as well. "Why... did you... run away..." he gasped through short, rugged breaths. You took some time to answer, and Matthew sat beside you, slipping off his school blazer.

"Alfred..." you clenched your fists, "that bastard.." You hit the seat of the bench, feeling frustrated, angry and confused. "I hate him! He thinks he can just come into my life to shit things up, and the he goes and kisses me! Who the hell does he think he is!? That asshole!" You yelled. You prevented yourself from hitting the bench again, instead settling for glaring at a squirrel that skittered up a tree.

"W-wait, my brother kissed you!?" Matthew asked in disbelief. You nodded.

"That little asshole... how dare he..." You cursed under your breath. You left out the part where it was your first kiss, and you left him bleeding. The asshole deserved it! Wiping your lips, you felt angry tears form at the corners of your eyes. You sniffed, and Matthew looked at you, alarmed.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked. You began to cry, wiping the tears away half-heartedly, you broke down.

"What do I—_hic—_do?" you asked, "I think I like him, but I c-can't wrap my head around anything right now! I think he's an asshole, but my heart h-hurts whenever I think of him! Mattieeee!" You whined, holding onto the confused Canadian's arm.

"U-uh, w-well..." Matthew stuttered, he was never good in situations like this, "m-maybe you could think about him a little more, and sort out your feelings, figure out what you really think of him." He suggested. You sighed.

"Maybe..."

After all, thinking was one way for you to get in tune with yourself.

So the next day, you lay on your couch, eating small candies as you tried to collect your thoughts. Everything at the moment was focused on trying to figure out your feelings about Alfred. He was a stuck-up jock who loved to make your life miserable; he hated you with every fiber of his being. You frowned when your heart clenched slightly, but brushed it off. Taking your pencil, you wrote the reasons why you had negative feelings towards the blonde jock.

1\. He's a jerk  
2\. No manners  
3\. Stuck-up  
4\. He doesn't pay attention to his little brother  
5\. He's friends with a group of bullies  
6\. Makes my life a living hell  
7\. I am not joking about number 6  
8\. His fan girls hate me  
9\. He has the worst attitude  
10\. His ego is possibly the size of the sun  
11\. He's a player  
12\. He's loud

Then, you listed the reasons why you thought maybe you could like him as a friend.

1\. He's passionate about something (sports)  
2\. His grades are decent, even though he never listens  
3\. He doesn't make his brother's life a living hell  
4\. He cares about his friends (somehow)  
5\. He accelerates in things he cares about  
6\. He seems pretty oblivious to his fangirls  
7\. He's cute when he eats  
8\. And when he sleeps  
9\. Even though he's a jerk, he's not a total douche  
10\. He's cheerful (when he's not a jerk)  
11\. He's carefree  
12\. He's handsome (sort of)  
13\. His laugh is something else  
14\. I don't mind thinking about him

Blushing, you erased the seventh and eighth one, leaving you with 12 reasons why you thought the two of you could get along, possibly be best friends. But there was the matter of forgetting what he did. Sure, forgiving was a small hurdle, but it would be a hundred years before you could forget all the times he bullied you and made you cry at school and at home. You had thought about cutting, the idea never appealed to you, and you knew it would hurt your friends and family, so you stayed away from the idea.

A knock on your door brought you out of your thoughts. Popping a few more candies into your mouth, you walked to the door, opening it. Upon doing so, you tried to slam it a second after, but a boot-clad foot stopped you from doing so. "What do you want, Alfred?" you asked, backing away from the door.

"I want to talk to you." He said, his face serious. You scoffed, backing away as he closed the door.

"What is there to talk about? You hate me, I hate you. Now get out before I call my parents down." You threatened. Alfred narrowed his eyes slightly as he advanced. You clenched your fists, "I'm being serious, Alfred! Get out of my house!" You demanded.

"We both know that isn't what you want." He spoke softly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Get out!" You raised your voice slightly, and braced yourself when you felt your back hit the wall. Was he going to attack you? Beat you up and mock your weakness, degrading you even more before leaving the house in a triumphant glow? You narrowed your eyes as he came closer.

"I want to talk to you." He repeated his earlier words. You shook your head.

"If by talking you mean mocking me, then no. Get out." You pointed to the door from where he walked in. Alfred shook his head. You cursed under your breath, striding up to the blonde to smack him across the face. His hand caught your wrist in a tight grip. He looked down at you, and you could see, really see, the regret in his sky blue eyes. Taking a breath, he spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I only bullied you because I wanted you to notice me, because," and he seemed to swallow his nerves, "I love you."

That's when you snapped. You looked up, a deep glare etched on your face as hateful words spewed from your mouth before you could stop them.

"Oh no, oh no! You cannot just walk into my life, embarrass me, make me cry, hate me, tell me my life is worthless and just say 'I love you'! That doesn't work! Nothing goes the way you want all the time! Just get out! I hate you! I don't want to see you!" Alfred yanked your wrist, so you were pulled into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, and said quietly.

"I'm sorry." You were angry, you were furious with the blonde idiot in front of you, so why were you crying? Why were you clinging to his jacket as if you were about to die? You couldn't help but feel weak as you cried into his chest. Eventually, he placed his hand on your cheek gently, turning your hand to look at him. He rubbed away the tears as you sniffed, looking anywhere but his face. "I love you, [Name]." he said. You looked at him, surprised.

"Th-that was the first time you said my name." You choked. Ever since he had met you, you were deemed anything but your real title. And hearing him say your name with 'I love you' brought another fresh set of tears spilling from your eyes. You wrapped your arms around his chest, crying again. A soft smile pulled at the corner of his lips, and he hugged you to his chest tightly. When your sobs quieted down, you pushed away slightly, wiping your eyes on your sleeve. "I forgive you, but..." and you looked up at him, "I will not, and probably won't ever forget the past few years. I hope you realize that." He nodded.

"I do." And the two of you hugged again.

The list sat on the coffee table, forgotten and unneeded.


	12. Hetalia: England x Reader

This one is kinky because goddamnit, the plot bunny told me to do it.

Enjoy~ ;)

Stress Relief

Your boyfriend seemed stressed.

"Damn that Alfred!"

Very stressed. It seemed like you could literally cut through his stress with a knife. Regarding your boyfriend with cool, concerned eyes, you gently rested your chin on your laced fingers. "Everything alright, darling?"

"What? Oh. Yes, everything's fine, just fine." The Englishman said, flustered. However, he went right back to muttering to himself, and you sighed.

"Arthur, if you feel stressed, maybe drink some chamomile tea and take a break from work." You suggested. Running a hand through his blonde, mused hair, Arthur sighed, looking defeated.

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." He said, eyes darting around. "Yes... I think I'll make some tea and retire to my office..."

"I'll make the tea." You said, sliding up from your sitting position on the comfy armchair. Pushing it away from the table, you swiftly walked into the kitchen, hearing Arthur's weak, but grateful 'thanks, love'. In the kitchen, you busied yourself preparing the tea, a sigh of your own. Whenever Arthur was stressed, you were stressed, and then the both of you were stressed, a bit of tension between the two of you rose, something you didn't like. It was normally a week before it died down, and he went back to being the cheerful (at least in your eyes) Englishman.

It was only a matter of time before the stress would get more and more frequent, not only because of Alfred, but also because of Arthur's job as a nation. However, because he was under stress so much, there had been less... intimacy between the two of you. Of course, you were patient, but after nearly half a year, you decided, it was time to take action. So, smirking slightly, you finished with the tray and carried it swiftly into his study, where you found him asleep on his desk. Instead, a fond smile crossed your lips, and you set down the tray on the desk.

You slowly and gently loosened his tie, kissing his temple softly. Unbuttoning the top button, you slowly peeled back the collar of his crisp, business shirt. He stirred. "Hmm..." Chuckling, you leaned your forehead against the back of his neck.

"Are you awake, Sleeping Beauty?" He grunted slightly, rubbing his forehead against his clasped hands. "Tea is here if you want it, love~"

But you had other things on your mind than tea, and soon enough, so would Arthur.

Groaning slightly, he sat up, rolling his neck. You occupied his lap, straddling his hips and grinning darkly at him. He stopped, still drowsy and eyes clouded with sleep. "Wha...?" You were wearing one of his white collared shirts. That, and no pants, no skirt, no socks. A strapless, lacey black bra and matching underwear. Arthur stiffened, his face heating up.

"Relax, love." You crooned, nestling your head against his neck and kissing the skin lightly. You heard his breath hitch and you grinned, rolling the tip of your tongue across his warm skin. Arthur groaned again, his hands coming to rest on your hips. His fingers unconsciously massaged the skin beneath his shirt, which you were wearing, and you shuddered slightly.

Fingers danced across his shoulder, unbuttoning more of his shirt as you exposed his collarbone. Kissing down his neck, he shuddered, whispering a soft protest. You shushed him gently, pressing a finger to his lips. Arthur's hands traveled up your hips to your waist, then down your arms in feather-light touches. Slipping something from your pockets, you ran your hand up his chest and rested on his shoulder, the object around your finger.

He tried to pull your hands off, but you took his hands in yours, and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, but when he tried to move his hands, you wouldn't let him. Instead, you brought them behind his back and quickly clasped them together with two soft clicks. You pulled back, licking your lips, seeing a panting, flustered Englishman underneath you. He stuttered, feeling the handcuffs around his wrists. There was no way he could undo them, and he gulped, seeing the lustful gleam in your eyes.

"Oh?" you pressed your cool hand to his flushed cheek, "you're feeling a little warm, Iggy~" You purred, trailing your finger down his neck and collarbone. He shivered. You loved to see him this way, flustered, eyes half-lidded and coated with lust, his shirt half unbuttoned and his hair mused. Leaning down, you planted a soft kiss on his eyelid. Your hands slowly came around to unbutton your—well, Arthur's shirt—slipping the buttons from the slits slowly, taunting the man beneath you.

A lustful smirk was situated on your lips as you undid the last button, and you grinded your hips. The Englishman shivered, a small whine at the back of his throat. "Nn..." Arthur's legs shook, the bulge in his trousers slowly becoming painful. , please..."

"Please what, darling?" You purred, tracing Arthur's collarbone with your lips, grinding down on his clothed erection once more. He gasped, thrusting his hips up.

"P-please, release me..." He pleaded, a bead of sweat trailing down his neck and under his collar. You chuckled.

"Not yet, love."

"[Name]!" He gasped out, closing his eyes as you finished unbuttoning his shirt, attacking his neck with nips and kisses. Arthur gritted his teeth. It would be embarrassing to ask, but he had to do something. You didn't notice his lips move, as you were too busy kissing down his chest. You swirled your tongue around his hardened nipple, hearing raspy moans. The tent in his pants was becoming almost unbearable now. And you slid down onto your knees, slowly pulling down the zipper. His hardened erection stood up, begging for attention, and you smirked at the white liquid that dripped down slowly.

Taking his member in your hands, Arthur took in a sharp breath at the feeling of your cool hands grasping his member. You smiled at Arthur's flushed face, pumping your hand slightly as you ran your tongue up the shaft. Arthur shivered, quivering as he let out a loud moan. Letting out a surprised gasp, you quickly shut your eyes as white liquid spurted out. "Already, dear?" You asked teasingly, licking your lips. He flushed.

"Y-you were teasing me too much." He gasped, his thighs trembling. You chuckled, kissing him on the lips.

"You're too cute~" Arthur wished you would unlock the handcuffs, then he could show you that he wasn't cute; he wanted to be the on to push you down and make you scream.

Arthur got his wish, but not in the way he expected. Hearing soft giggling, he craned his neck just enough to see his fairy friends holding a key. They put their tiny fingers to their lips, signaling for him to be quiet, and Arthur could barely suppress a smirk. The feeling of your hands on his half-hard manhood snapped him out of his thoughts, and he moaned, blushing scarlet. You grinned, sliding up his chest to straddle his hips again, grinding your warmth to his manhood. "If you don't... let me go.. I'll..." he panted, you grinned, running your hand through his hair and kissing him again.

"You'll do what, darling?"

Your question was answered when you heard the unmistakable thud of the handcuffs against the floor. You froze, eyes widened in shock and your body was stiff. A shudder went up your spine when a predatory grin lit Arthur's features, and in a swift movement, he had you pinned underneath him on top of his desk. You gasped at the impact, and groaned as Arthur instantly attacked your neck with his lips.

"I'm going to make you scream," he murmured. He made sure to make you scream, cry, whine.

Many times.

In his office, on his desk.

For the rest of the day. 


	13. PoT: Kikumaru E x Reader

wELL CRAP. EIJI IS OOC AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE HIM IN CHARACTER HE'S JUST SO DANG HYPER.

Blinded

"W-wait a second! You haven't told me why you've blind folded me!" You cry out, waving your arms in front of you. "Tomo-chan!"

"It's fine, [Name]! Just come this way!" She said, and you could hear the grin in her voice as she dragged you off into some random direction. Stumbling slightly, you were careful about stepping, and you nearly tripped twice.

"Tomo-chan, this really isn't necessary..." you say, trailing off as she lets go of your hand. You freeze.

"You better not take off the blindfold. Just wait there!"

"W-wait! Tomo-chan! Please don't leave me..." When she heard the brunette call out next, she already seemed far away.

"Don't worry! Someone will get you! And don't remember to keep the blindfold on~!"

_'__S-someone? She didn't leave me in the middle of the street, did she? I don't exactly want to get kidnapped...'_ You shuffled your feet, hands nervously grasping the fabric of your shirt. You really, _really_ hoped the person who was supposed to come didn't forget. When you heard footsteps after what seemed like an hour, you immediately turned to the source. "Wh-who is that?" You took a cautious step forward, reaching a hand out. The person who had been walking towards you stopped. You paused anxiously, heart pounding. "U-um..." you swallowed, taking another step forward. "Wh-who is this?" You asked. When you walked forward a few feet, you found there was no one there. Confused, you turned around again.

You weren't exactly comfortable with someone standing there silently. You had no idea who they were, either. "U-um, can I take off the blindfold?" When no one answered, you reached up to untie the blindfold, but soft hands caught your wrists, causing you to yelp and fall backwards. Fear gripped you as you began to tilt backwards, but an arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close, and you clung onto the person's shirt, heart still pounding. "Th-thank you," you said. Raising your head, you furrowed your eyebrows. "U-um..."

You felt the person lean down, and something soft brushed your cheek. Then you heard them chuckle. Well, it was more of a giggle than a chuckle. You'd recognize it anywhere, and relief flooded through you. "K-Kikumaru-senpai!" You gasped, smiling.

"Ehh? How'd you know it was me?" The red-head pouted.

"I'd recognize your laughing voice anywhere. I'm relieved it's you. I was worried someone might kidnap me..."

"I wouldn't let them, nya!" You giggled.

"Thank you, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Mm... I keep telling you to call me Eiji."

"But you are my senior. I can't call your name so suddenly, senpai." You said. "Ah, um, can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Heh, nope~!"

"E-eh? A-ah, don't spin! W-wait a second, Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Let's dance!"

"B-but I'm blindfolded!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do!"

"I-I don't think it works like that..."

"Hehe~ Relax, relax~!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, please?" You asked, "If I can't see, then I won't be able to look at your smiling face."

Kikumaru was glad your eyes were covered, since his own face turned red. "W-well..." You listened intently. "Not until you call my name!"

"S-senpai, that's cheating!"

"Hehe~ Let's dance!"

"W-wait, Kiku.. Er... E-Eiji...senpai."

"Hehe~ I've been waiting~" You felt him untie the blindfold, and as the cloth fell away, you blinked to clear your vision.

"Uwah, E-Eiji-senpai! D-don't suddenly hug me!" You gasped.

"Do you hate it when I hug you?" He pouted.

"N-no, but if you do it suddenly, it catches me off guard." Kikumaru tilted his head, before grinning widely.

"I see. Then that's good~!"

"E-eh?!"

"It means I can see you with your guard down~ Tezuka would probably lecture you..."

"I-I see..." Kikumaru nuzzled his cheek against yours.

"E-Eiji-senpai..." You blushed. "If you're this close, then it gets awkward..." You said, turning away. "Eek! Se-senpai, wh-why did you just poke my side?"

"Hehe~ You're cute, [Name]~" He grinned. Your face flushed a dark red.

"S-stop joking around..."

"But I'm not." You felt your breath catch in your throat as he leaned close. "I really, really think you're cute..." He whispered. Swallowing hard, you turned your head away, your heart pounding. Kikumaru pouted and rubbed his cheek against yours.

"S-senpai!" You protested, hands pressed against his shoulders. "I-If you do that, then..."

"Awww, don't be like that~" He complained slightly, wrapping you up in a hug and nuzzling your face harder. "I want to hug you~"

"Se-sen—" You turned to face him, and froze as your lips brushed against his. Eiji's eyes bore into yours, and you found yourself unable to look away. "Eiji..." You whispered.

And then, he was kissing you, and you closed your eyes as he tightened his arms around you, cupping your face. His lips were soft against yours, and you lost yourself in his touch.

"You called my name without honorifics..." Kikumaru whispered when he pulled away.

"E-eh..? Ah, I-I'm sorry..." You blushed.

"No, I liked it, nya~" He smiled. You couldn't help but smile back.

"I like you, Eiji..." You whispered.

"Hehe~"

"Wh-whoa! Don't spin me so suddenly!"

"But I'm happy~!"

"U-Uwah! T-there's a wall there, a wall!"


End file.
